On ne connaîtra jamais une année calme à Poudlard
by Lithranel
Summary: Une cinquième année à Poudlard pour Harry Potter, mais cette fois du point de vue de Minerva McGonagall. Dolores Ombrage n'aura pas raison sur Dumbledore et son équipes d'enseignants fidèles qui se révèle très inventif quand à comploter contre l'intruse..
1. Chapitre 1 : Un coup sur la tête

**Salutations à vous, Être de la Terre. **

**Je voudrais seulement préciser que c'est la première fiction sur le monde de J.K. Rowling que j'écris et que je poste, mais un énième écris qui sort de ma tête.**

**Tous les personnages sont de J.K Rowling. Je suis une fan de ce monde, mais je ne connais pas - encore - tous les sorts, monstres, personnages, endroits, qualificatifs de ce monde. Aussi, je vous demande de ne pas trop me juger sur les fautes que je fais.**

**Merci à vous et, j'espère, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Premier :<strong> Un coup sur la tête.

Le son de pas rapide et répétitif rebondissait dans les couloirs. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, apparue au coin d'un couloir. Sa façon de se tenir aussi raide et de marcher avec tant de fierté en avait fait rire plus d'un, mais c'était là une des meilleures façons de s'attribuer un grand respect, et le professeur McGonagall le savait mieux que quiconque.

Au dehors, la neige et le givre avait eu raison de tous les sorts que les professeurs de l'école avaient pus lancer. Le parc était d'un blanc pur et de gros flocons cotonneux tombaient sur la forêt interdite et le grand bâtiment qu'était Poudlard en cet après-midi hivernal. Les cours avaient été supprimés pour cette journée, et cela enchantait autant professeurs qu'élèves. Mais tous les professeurs ne profitaient pas de cette journée de liberté pour discuter entre eux ou somnoler sur un fauteuil devant un grand feu. Il n'y avait bien que le professeur McGonagall pour braver les courants d'airs polaires des couloirs du château à la recherche d'élèves n'ayant pas leur place dans un quelconque endroit.

Minerva resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et, d'un cou de baguette, retira la neige qui s'était accumulé dans le couloir adjacent à la Grande Salle. Les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes. Elle les referma, maudissant l'élève – ou le fantôme – qui avait eu l'idée de cette mauvaise farce. Puis elle rejoignit la cour centrale en forçant l'allure, pressé de savoir si les élèves allaient enfin arrêter leurs ridicules batailles de neige _à l'intérieur _du château. Elle traversa la cour à grand pas et voyant, avec bonheur, qu'aucun n'élèves n'avaient été assez stupide pour faire ces idioties – du moins devant elle – elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses propres appartements, songeant à l'amas de copie qu'elle devait corriger.

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait presque atteint l'arche qui lui permettrait de s'abriter des lourds flocons qui se collaient à ses vêtements, elle sentit un coup violent lui cogner la nuque. _Une boule de neige_. Elle se figea un instant, attendant que la vive douleur qu'elle avait ressentit au niveau du coup s'attenu, puis pivota et fixa les élèves présents dans la cour. Ils la fixaient tous. Certains – les Gryffondor, évidement – avaient portés leur main à leur bouche, choqué, attendant le verdict. D'autre – comme les Serpentards – ricanaient ouvertement.

- Qui a osé… ? commença le professeur mais une boule de neige s'écrasant à ses pieds l'interrompis.

Elle suivit la trajectoire de la boule à sens inverse et tomba – sans grande surprise – sur le jeune Malefoy. Minerva s'appliqua à rester calme mais une colère noire bouillonnait dans son ventre. Elle s'apprêta à parler, mais Malefoy tira sa baguette et récita une formule que le professeur n'entendit pas. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de réagir : le tas de neige accumuler sur le toit des couloirs voisins de la cour lui tomba littéralement dessus, l'assommant à moitié. Elle réussi cependant à rester debout, bien qu'elle dut reculer pour se tenir au mur un instant.

Comment avait-il osé ? Elle sentit la neige couler dans son dos, le long de ses hanches. Elle tremblait à présent de froid. N'osant pas sortir sa baguette pour sécher ses vêtements, de peur que Malefoy prenne cela pour de la faiblesse – on ne sait jamais, avec lui ! – elle se redressa et marcha droit vers lui. Elle avait encore une tête de plus que lui et, même si son acolyte, Crabbe, était aussi grande qu'elle, Malefoy perdit soudain un peu de son sourire sarcastique, même s'il se força de ne pas le montrer.

- Alors, professeur, railla t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, on a perdu de sa vivacité ? On est plus capable de sortir sa baguette assez vite pour ce défendre ?

- J'espère pour vous, jeune homme, que vous êtes sous l'influence d'une autre personne, parce que vous risquer de gros ennuis en me parlant ainsi.

Minerva parlait avec calme, sa voix vibrante de fureur. Contre toutes attentes, Malefoy lui rit au nez.

- Et qu'est-ce que je risque, _professeur_ ?

Le mot _professeur_ fut craché avec un certain dégout, et Minerva dut user de beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas saisir sa propre baguette et transformer le jeune Serpentard en fourmi qu'elle pourra ensuite écraser avec son talon. Son idée lui paru tout de même pittoresque et elle se promit de réfléchir à quelque chose de mieux lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec le jeune effronté.

- Un renvoie pour agression sur un professeur, au pire, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Au mieux, disons… cinq – voir six ! – mois de retenue et une perte de points importante qui vous ferait, _par la même occasion_, perdre toute chance de gagner la coupe de Quatre Maisons.

- Et qui vous assurerait, _par la même occasion_, la victoire, je me trompe ? répliqua Malefoy. Désolé professeur, mais cela ne ce fera pas.

- Et puis-je savoir pour qu'elle raison ? gronda Minerva qui commençait vraiment à perdre patiente.

- Si vous nous enlevez autant de points pour si peu, le professeur Rogue se verra obliger de nous les rendre, ces points…

Le Serpentard employait un ton faussement poli qui déplus au professeur, mais qui amusa grandement la galerie.

- Vous croyez ça ?

- Eh bien, Malefoy haussa les épaules, si je lui dis que j'ai voulus voir le potentiel des nos professeurs en lançant un défi et que j'ai été déçu de leur capacité, il ne pourra que me croire ! Ah… mon père avait raison, votre temps est passé, _professeur_…

Puis, sous les rires de ses camarades, il se retourna et s'éloigna. Un instant, Minerva eu envie de faire, à son tour, tomber toute la neige accumulée sur les toits sur les Serpentards qui s'éloignaient en riant, mais cela serait trop facile et Malefoy en tirerait profit. Tout bien réfléchi, elle préféra répondre d'une voix toujours aussi calme et vibrante :

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas ainsi, jeune homme. Fuyez, tant que vous le pouvez, votre punition n'en saura que plus grave.

Elle sut que sa phrase eu un impact sur le blondinet car il s'arrêta un infime instant, mais le dissimula magnifiquement bien à tous ses camarades. Minerva l'avait, malgré tout, aperçut, et elle sourit légèrement. Elle se retourna à son tour et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château, mais elle se ravisa et pivota de nouveau vers les Serpentards qui c'étaient arrêté un peu plus loin pour terroriser un Serdaigle de première année.

- Ah ! J'oubliais ! lança t-elle.

Malefoy coula un regard prudent vers elle.

- J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Malefoy éclata de rire en entendant la modeste somme qu'ils avaient perdu.

- Vingt points à _tous_ les Serpentards qui se sont _délecté_ de cette scène.

Elle compta rapidement le nombre de visage horrifié tournés vers elle et fut contente de son effet : cinq Serpentards. Cent points en moins.

- Mais le professeur Rogue vous les rendra sûrement, lâcha t-elle avant de se retourner pour de bon et de rejoindre l'intérieure du château.

Elle marcha un instant, le cerveau complètement vide. Comment les élèves étaient-ils devenus de parfait idiots ignorant le sens du mot _respect_ ? Dans sa fureur et sa réflexion, elle n'avait pas vu arriver le professeur Rogue.

- Alors, Minerva, on a fait un plongeon sous la neige ? dit-il de sa voix morne.

Il ne se voulait sûrement pas être – trop – insultant, mais c'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase : Minerva s'arrêta net et se figea devant lui.

- Vous ! Vous êtes bien la dernière personne que j'ai le plus envie de voir ! A moins que… non, attendez ! Au contraire ! Vous saviez que les élèves de votre maison se pavanent dans les couloirs en insultant qui bon leur semble en se justifiant de votre nom ? Figurez vous que le jeune Malefoy a fait tomber sur moi toute la neige que contenait le bord du toit du couloir de la cour centrale, et que, par-dessus le marché, il c'est permis de me rire au nez tout en disant que j'avais fait mon temps ici et que, si je lui mettais une quelconque punition ou lui retirais de points, vous le sauverez avec plaisir ! Mais enfin Severus, quel sorte de professeur êtes vous si vous n'êtes pas capable d'apprendre la signification de _respect_ à vos élèves ?

Puis, sortant sa baguette, elle invoqua rapidement un sort pour faire sécher son corps et ses vêtements glacé et quitta le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci n'avait rien répondu, et resta une longue minute au beau milieu du couloir, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a bien pus faire pour mettre le professeur McGonagall dans une telle fureur _? se demanda t-il en partant à la recherche de son élève.

Quand à elle, Minerva s'empressa de rejoindre ses appartements. Elle devait pour cela traverser la cour de métamorphose et elle redoutait ce passage, craignant qu'un nouvel accident ne lui arrive. Sa tête la faisant encore souffrir et elle imagina bien qu'un bon mal de tête allait la tarauder toute la soirée. Où trouverais t-elle le courage de corriger ses copies ?

Soudain, alors qu'elle traversait la cour qui, à son grand soulagement, était vide, une nouvelle boule de neige l'atteint, cette fois ci dans le dos et avec plus de douceur. Elle cru fondre en larme mais se retint en reconnaissant le professeur Dumbledore qui sortait se derrière un pilier. Son expression joyeuse et amusée s'efface bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de son amie.

- Que se passe t-il, Minerva ? Je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas les batailles de boules de neige, mais au point de me lancer un regard aussi noir !...

- Je… Je suis navré Albus, bégaya t-elle en ravalant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, ma colère n'est pas porté contre vous. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle reprit sa route en courant quasiment. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne la laisserait pas partir si facilement. Il la rattrapa et l'obligea à ralentir l'allure en attrapant son bras.

- Expliquez-vous, Minerva ! s'exclama t-il en chassant quelques flocons de la cape de son amie.

Minerva soupira : à quoi bon refuser, elle savait très bien que son collègue et ami ne la laisserait que lorsqu'il aura appris la vérité.

- Très bien, soupira t-elle en détournant le regard, une larme ayant quittée sons œil pour glisser sur sa joue. Mais pas ici.

Ils s'empressèrent tout deux de rejoindre les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Elle referma la porte avec douceur… et fondit en larme. C'en était trop pour son pauvre cœur. Et si Malefoy avait raison ? Si elle avait vraiment fait son temps dans cette école ?

Elle jeta négligemment sa cape, son écharpe et son chapeau sur un buffet près de l'entré et le professeur Dumbledore s'empressa de les accrocher sur le porte manteau de la pièce, découvrant la détresse de son amie. Minerva déboutonna le haut col de sa robe et inspira un grand coup. Ses larmes glissaient le long de ses joues avec une facilité déconcertante. Aucun sanglot, juste des larmes. Elle s'effondra sur le canapé de la pièce principale et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, secoué de tremblement. Albus alluma un feu qui ronfla bien vite dans la cheminé et fit apparaître deux tasses, une théière de thé bouillant et quelques gâteaux aux citron. Puis il s'assit à côté de son amie.

- Dites moi donc ce qui ne va pas, ma chère, dit-il doucement en frottant le dos de Minerva.

Celle-ci releva fièrement la tête et regarda Albus dans les yeux. La voir ainsi le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne pensait. Son chignon, d'ordinaire si parfait, était quasiment inexistant et elle arracha l'élastique qui retenait encore le peu de cheveux, le jetant sur le sol. Ses cheveux noirs tombèrent sur ses épaules et Dumbledore remarqua qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il revint tout de même rapidement à son sujet principal et attendit que Minerva s'explique. Plusieurs fois, elle inspira longuement avant de repartir en sanglots. Elle réussi finalement à parler et lâcha un flot d'explications. Elle raconta à son ami comment le jeune Malefoy l'avait blessé grâce à la neige et comment il l'avait humilié plusieurs fois de suite. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, un silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement cassé par les reniflements et sanglots de Minerva. Albus ne savait que répondre pour consoler son amie. D'un côté, il se confondrait en explications barbantes, d'un autre, il avait peur de la blesser d'une quelconque manière. Il était le plus grand mage blanc que le monde des sorciers ait connu et il n'était même pas capable de consoler une amie ? Cela devenait inquiétant…

- Albus ? finit-elle par dire après s'être mouché.

- Minerva ?

- Et si c'était vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que je suis incompétente et que je devrais quitter Poudlard ? Peut-être serait-il temps de me remplacer par quelqu'un de plus jeune…

Au grand malheur de Dumbledore, les larmes de Minerva continuaient de couler. Il réagit pourtant très violement à sa question :

- Ne racontez pas de sornettes pareilles ! s'écria t-il, la faisant sursauter. Je... Poudlard ne saurait se passer de vous ! Vous êtes le professeur de métamorphose le plus compétent que je n'ai jamais rencontré – et ce n'est pas peu dire – et, par-dessus tout, une amie qui m'est très chère ! Alors séchez moi ses larmes et oubliez toutes ces âneries. Drago Malefoy n'est qu'un garçon perdu qui agît sous l'influence de son père !

Le professeur McGonagall baissa les yeux et ses larmes glissèrent le long de son nez avec de plus longues intervalles pour enfin cesser complètement.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, Minerva, dit Dumbledore d'un ton doux, je ne vous fais pas la moral, et je vous gronde encore moi. Mais je vous avoue qu'il m'est vraiment difficile de vous voir dans cet état.

- Oh… Albus, murmura t-elle. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Dumbledore écarta les bras. Minerva ne parut même pas surprise, elle se laisse tomber dans les bras de son ami avec joie, acceptant cette épaule réconfortante sur laquelle pleurer. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et se rendit compte à quel point elle était fragile et sans défense. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, humant l'odeur agréable de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, dans le silence. Lorsque Dumbledore sentit que les tremblements de son amie avaient cessé, il desserra son étreinte, mais Minerva ne se retira pas tout de suite.

Ce fut trois coups à la porte qui la firent sursauter. Albus se leva et alla entrebâiller la porte. Minerva entendit distinctement la conversation :

- Oh… désolé de vous déranger professeur, (c'était la voix de Miss Hermione Granger) nous voulions seulement savoir comment se portait le professeur McGonagall.

- Croyez-nous, lâcha la voix menaçante de Harry Potter, Malefoy va le regretter amèrement !

- C'est très gentil à vous de venir prendre des nouvelles du professeur, dit gentiment Albus. Elle va bien… mieux, devrais-je plutôt dire. Mais ne faites rien à Monsieur Malefoy, il sera puni par nul autre que moi. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes !

- Entendu professeur, dit la voix raisonnable de Miss Granger.

- Mais punissez le bien alors ! s'écria le jeune Ronald Weasley.

- Ne vous en faites pas, rit le professeur Dumbledore, retournez donc vous amuser.

Puis il referma doucement la porte et revint près de Minerva.

- Vous voyez Minerva, je ne suis pas le seul à vous soutenir !

Un mince sourire décora les lèvres de la femme. Albus, remplie deux tasses de thé et en tendit une à son amie qui l'accepta avec joie. Elle but quelques gorgées en silence.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Albus, je devrais peut-être allez voir Poppy, ma tête me fait souffrir.

- Laissez-moi voir.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais allez à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques.

- Mais…

- Il serait malheureux de vous voir tomber malade, ou de vous faire attaquer une nouvelle fois.

- Alors je vais demander à Poppy de venir me voir.

- Pom Pom à déjà assez d'élèves à soigner, laissez la donc ce reposer lorsqu'il n'y a pas de patients !

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller me coucher. J'ai sûrement besoin de sommeil.

- Allons Minerva ! s'emporta gentiment le directeur. Ne faites pas l'enfant !

- Que… ?

- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Minerva baissa la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ? reprit Albus.

- Je… Cela me gêne.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que vous me soigniez.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous êtes mon employeur…

- … certes…

- … un sorcier très talentueux qui exerce ses pouvoirs pour soigner une pauvre femme…

- … et qui ne s'en plaint pas, loin de là !...

Elle ne répondit rien. Albus haussa un sourcil.

- Vous avez oubliez un mot me qualifiant à votre égard, ma chère, dit-il.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Je suis votre ami, reprit Dumbledore en saisissant les mains de Minerva.

Elle lui accorda un nouveau petit sourire et se détendit. Dumbledore se leva et inspecta le sommet du crâne de la sorcière pour voir si elle n'avait pas été écorché, mais il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Il se rassit et regarda la femme assise en face de lui dans les yeux.

- Où d'autre avez-vous mal, Minerva ? demanda t-il.

- Nul part, lâcha t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?

Elle sursauta et fronça des sourcils.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Albus ! s'exclama t-elle avant de grimacer légèrement.

- Ah la bonne heure ! Où d'autre avez-vous mal, Minerva ?

- A la nuque, répondit-elle à contre cœur.

Il lui était difficile d'avouer qu'elle, la grande Minerva McGonagall !, c'était fait avoir de la sorte. Qu'elle avait mal. Et qu'elle pleurait…

Doucement, Dumbledore passa sa main dans le cou de la sorcière, glissant sous le haut col vert émeraude, caressant sa peau avec délicatesse. Minerva réprima un frisson. Dumbledore appuya sur la nuque de son amie et elle grimaça. Il s'arrêta net et, malgré son âge avancé, il se trouva soudainement derrière son amie. Il écarta le flot de cheveux soyeux et abaissa le col de la robe. Ce qu'il découvrit le pétrifia.

- Vos muscles sont tendus au maximum, ma chère, dit-il avec inquiétude. Le jeune Drago ne vous a pas loupé.

Minerva grogna. Soudain, elle sentit la main d'Albus lui appliquer une sorte de pommade froide. Sa main parcouru le cou entier de Minerva ainsi qu'une partit de son dos. Lorsqu'il se rassit en face d'elle, Minerva sentit une affreuse brûlure.

- Cela risque d'être douloureux quelques temps, vous n'est pas dans votre meilleure forme.

- Cela, grogna Minerva, je l'aurais deviné seule.

Albus rit de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je vais aller voir Severus pour lui demander une potion qui calmera la douleur, dit-il en se levant, je ne serais pas long.

- A ce propos, commença Minerva en baissant les yeux, quelque peut honteuse, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. Il est arrivé au mauvais moment et… disons que j'ais été guère polie avec lui.

- Je vais lui expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé, rit Albus, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est déjà au courant.

Il sourit gentiment à son amie et sortit de la pièce. Minerva soupira et se laissa glisser sur le canapé. Albus partit, elle pouvait se laisser aller. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais celle-ci étaient destinées à la douleur qui se répandait dans son corps. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit doucement.

Lorsqu'Albus se retrouva devant la porte des appartements du professeur McGonagall, il toqua plusieurs fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Minerva avait du s'endormir. Il entra en silence et trouva effectivement le professeur assoupis sur le canapé. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Minerva, dit-il doucement, réveillez-vous.

Elle se releva soudainement et un craquement se fit entendre. Automatiquement, elle porta ses mains à son cou et gémit.

- Pardonnez-moi, Albus, dit-elle en se massant la nuque, je ne comptais pas dormir.

- Vous êtes exténué, cela vous ferais le plus grand bien.

- J'ai des tas de copie à corriger.

- Vous les corrigerez plus tard. Tenez.

Il tendit la tasse de thé à moitié pleine qu'il réchauffa et dans laquelle il versa un liquide brun qu'il avait rapporté de chez Severus.

- En faite, le professeur Rogue vous a pardonné, rit-il. Et je pense que Monsieur Malefoy à passer un sal quart d'heure. Il regrettera amèrement ce qu'il vous a fait et dit.

Minerva haussa les épaules, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur dans sa nuque. Elle grimaça et avala la tasse de thé cul sec. Albus rit légèrement lorsqu'il vit son amie vaciller.

- Ah oui ! J'oubliais de vous dire : Severus a mélangé le calmant avec une potion somnifère, ce qui vous fera dormir pendant quelques heures, assez pour que vous puissiez récupérer votre fatigue. Une de mes propositions, je vous avoue.

- Albus… Dumbledore…, dit Minerva qui, la voix pâteuse, luttait contre le sommeil. Je… je vous… déteste.

Puis, elle tomba en avant, menaçant de ce prendre la table dans la tête. Albus la rattrapa et la fit s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Albus hésita un instant. Devait-il la prendre dans ses bras, ou user de la magie pour la ramener dans son lit ? Finalement, il sortit sa baguette, fit disparaître le service à thé et les gâteaux qu'il se promit manger plus tard et transporta le professeur McGonagall en la faisant léviter. Il tira les couvertures du lit, retira les bottes glacées de son amie d'un coup de baguette et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il changea la robe chaude de la sorcière pour une plus légère et bras nu, donnant plus de liberté de mouvement à sa chère amie. La voir ainsi bras nu lui procura un étrange sentiment, comme si un feu s'était mit à ronronner au creux de son ventre. Personne ne la voyait ainsi, Minerva McGonagall ne portait que des robes dont les manches couvraient toutes parties de son corps, laissant seulement sa tête à l'air libre. Albus remonta les couvertes sans l'aide de la magie et recouvra le corps endormis de Minerva.

- _Elle est si belle… _pensa t-il.

Mais il se mit une gifle morale à lui-même pour s'empêcher de penser de telles choses en rapport à son amie. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher une si longue et belle amitié entre eux deux.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une idée, comme ça

**Chapitre Deuxième : **Une idée, comme ça…

Minerva ouvrit soudain les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux d'un bleu pur. Elle cligna les paupières mais les yeux avaient disparus lorsqu'elle rouvrit les siens. Elle se releva et se découvrit dans son lit, vêtue d'une robe simple et blanche. Elle s'appuya sur ses bras tendu et essaye de se souvenirs de la veille. Elle se rappela Malefoy, Severus, Albus… la boisson que lui avait fait boire son directeur. Comment avait-il osé ne lui dire qu'il y avait rajouté du somnifère que lorsqu'elle avait engloutit la potion en entier ? Elle secoua la tête, sentant une affreuse migraine refaire surface. Son cou ne la faisait plus souffrir, mais elle sentait tout de même un élancement dans ses membres. Elle posa ses pieds à terre et se leva. Elle dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, prise d'un vertige. Elle se rendit soudain compte que ce qui l'avait réveillé se posait sur sa table de chevet. Une tasse de thé au citron qui répandait une agréable odeur… de citron ! Albus… Elle soupira, amusé. Il n'en manquait donc pas une pour lui apporter toutes sortes d'aliments au citron, le bougre !

Une lettre avait été déposée à côté. L'écriture ronde appris à Minerva qu'elle venait du directeur. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre. Elle disait ceci :

_Ma chère Minerva _

_J'espère sincèrement que vous allez mieux que la veille, et que vous avez bien dormis. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir rajouté ce somnifère à votre insu, mais il le fallait, sinon vous auriez lutté contre le sommeil, et vous le savez très bien ! Mais ce qui est fait est fait…_

_Dans la tasse déposée sur votre table, j'ai rajouté une potion de Severus pour finir de vous soigner. Soyez sans craintes, je n'ai rien rajouté d'autres, je pense que vous avez assez dormis et les cours reprennent, j'ai besoin de vous pour les assurer. _

_En espérant que vous êtes rétablie._

_Avec toutes mon amitié._

_A. Dumbledore._

_PS : j'espère que le goût citron vous plaira._

_PS + : vos copies ont été corrigé par mes propres soins, vous n'aurez pas à le faire._

_PS++ : je vous attends de pied ferme dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner en votre compagnie._

_PS+++ : le professeur Rogue vous apportera une nouvelle potion en cas de rechute._

_PS++++ : ne vous prenez pas la tête avec le professeur Ombrage, ma chère, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, et c'est ce qu'elle cherche !_

Albus était vraiment un enfant, parfois. Minerva lâcha un rire. Qui d'autre que son directeur pouvait mettre autant de _post scriptum _sur une lettre ? Elle se passa une main dans le cou et se souvint que, la veille, c'était Albus qui le caressait délicatement. Elle ne put retenir le frisson qui la parcouru. La sorcière posa la lettre sur la table sous la fenêtre et avala la tasse en quelque gorgée. Lorsqu'elle la reposa sur la petite assiette, elles disparurent toutes deux. Minerva sourit. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la magie !

Elle se lava et s'habilla rapidement d'une robe noire aux bordures vertes. Elle plaça son chapeau sur le sommet de son crâne après s'être fait un chignon serré, comme à son habitude. Elle finit par essuyer ses lunettes et les remit sur le bout de son nez. Sur la table de son bureau se tenait un tas de copie corrigé à l'encre violette. Albus était un homme remarquable !

Elle quitta son bureau en trombe et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, la salle était presque vide. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment tôt. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle remarqua que le professeur Rogue se tenait assis devant son assiette vide, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'approcha en silence, s'installant à côté de lui.

- Severus, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

- Minerva, répondit-il sans ciller.

- Écoutez… je voudrais m'excuser pour hier. Et vous remercier pour… la potion.

Cela lui coûtait de parler ainsi à Severus, mais elle trouvait cela plus poli.

- C'était un ordre du directeur, Minerva, dit-il.

En traduction, il venait de dire : _de rien_.

- Mais vous ne l'auriez pas fait si vous ne le vouliez pas vraiment. Aussi, je suis navré de vous avoir parlé ainsi hier, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme.

Rogue tourna son visage livide vers celui de sa collègue et planta son regard noir dans le sien. Minerva le soutint. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme avec tant de détermination et de courage… A part Lily, peut-être. Il ne répondit rien.

Minerva eu un mince sourire. Elle avait gagné la conversation.

- Vous êtes debout tôt, professeur McGonagall, dit soudain une voix.

- C'est vous qui m'avez réveillez, Albus, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers son ami.

- Comment va votre tête ? s'enquit-il.

- Bien.

- Et votre cou ?

- Mieux. Mais je ne vous ai toujours pas pardonné pour le somnifère !

Minerva discerna une moue amusé sous la barbe argenté de son directeur.

- Et comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

Minerva n'y avait pas réfléchie. Elle sortit la première idée qui lui passait par la tête :

- Renvoyez Ombrage !

- Vous savez bien que c'est impossible !

Minerva lâcha un soupir déçu plus long que la norme, et Severus pouffa. Il était du même avis que sa collègue et rien que le fait d'avoir essayer de proposer cette idée au directeur le rendait d'humeur joyeuse.

- Arrêtez de vous goinfré de cochonneries Moldu au citron alors ! s'exclama t-elle avec amusement.

- Vous me demandez l'impossible, ma chère, lâcha Albus, faussement vexé.

- Très bien, soupira Minerva. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi rabattre le caquet de cette fouineuse qu'est Dolores !

Albus haussa un sourcil et Severus fut soudainement plus intéressé par la conversation. Il se pencha en avant pour pouvoir y participer. Minerva planta un instant son regard dans celui du professeur Rogue et dit :

- Cela ne vous plaira sûrement pas, Severus, mais l'idée que j'ai, si elle marche, nous permettrais d'avoir quelque temps de repos.

- Je ne vous promets rien, Minerva, dit le directeur, curieux, mais proposez tout de même.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez, Ombrage à une fâcheuse tendance à haïr la maison Gryffondor et…

- …et on comprend pourquoi, lâcha Rogue, moqueur.

Il désigna par la même occasion le groupe d'Harry Potter qui faisait irruption dans la salle.

- On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, Severus ! cracha Minerva en couvant un instant Harry des yeux. Et je pourrais dire la même chose pour votre maison.

Son regard glissa vers Drago Malefoy qui les fixait lui aussi. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était repéré, il plongea son nez dans l'assiette d'œuf au plat qui trônait devant lui.

- Potter agit selon ses propres normes, Minerva, répliqua Rogue avec froideur. Malefoy, lui, s'il n'avait pas l'influence de son père sur le dos, il serait un garçon…

- … tout aussi irritant, vulgaire et moqueur qu'il l'est déjà ! le coupa Minerva.

Les deux professeurs s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore calme le jeu.

- Allons allons, mes chers amis, ne nous fâchons pas pour cela.

En retour, Dumbledore eu cadeau de deux regards froids le fixant un instant. Il pria Minerva de continuer.

- Comme je le disais, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne m'interromps !... Ombrage n'aime littéralement pas Gryffondor. Pour elle, cette maison est la moins compétente de Poudlard et devrait être retiré.

- Une chose dont je suis contre, bougonna Rogue.

Minerva eu un mince sourire et reprit :

- J'aimerais lui prouver qu'elle a tord. Je ne veux pas la raisonner, – c'est peine perdu ! – je veux seulement lui montrer de quoi nous sommes capables et calmer ses ardeurs.

- Allez en au fait, Minerva, dit Albus, de plus en plus curieux.

- Un concours, Albus ! s'écria t-elle. Un concours de métamorphose entre les quatre Maisons !

- Et en quoi consistera t-il, ce concours ? demande Rogue, plus qu'intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Minerva, pas encore du moins. Peut-être une métamorphose qui représentera le mieux la Maison dans laquelle les élèves sont.

- Cela me paraît être une excellente idée, professeur McGonagall ! s'écria Albus. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

- Je pense que Minerva n'a pas de séquelle du au coup qu'elle a pris sur la tête, railla le professeur Rogue.

Traduction : il est d'accord.

- Je préfère vous prévenir, Severus, reprit cependant le professeur McGonagall, ni Serpentard ni Poufsouffle, ni Serdaigle ne _pourront_ pas gagner ! Sinon, Ombrage n'en sera que plus heureuse.

Severus se renfrogna.

- C'est la seule condition. Il faudra aussi prévenir les deux autres maisons. Mais il ne faut pas que l'écart de réussite et de beauté soit trop flagrant, sinon Ombrage devinera qu'il y a eu machination !

- Si j'ai bien compris, je dois faire perdre ma maison pour cloué le bec d'Ombrage.

- Exactement, sourit Minerva.

- Ca me va, fit le professeur de potion en haussant les épaules, un fin sourire décorant son visage blanchâtre.

Le déjeuné fut servis et Minerva mangea en silence, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait annoncer cette nouvelle épreuve. Albus interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

- Minerva, il faudra nous dire avant le repas de ce soir comment vous compter procéder pour l'annonce de cette épreuve et combien de temps les élèves auront pour la mettre en œuvre.

- Je sais Albus, soupira la directrice adjointe. Il faut que je trouve un moment pour y réfléchir.

Albus sourit et lui demanda si elle désirait un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille. Elle refusa et quitta la table, l'estomac plein.

La matinée était déjà passée et le professeur McGonagall n'avait toujours pas eu une minute à elle. Elle s'effondra sur la chaise de son bureau, exténué. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise de la veille et, il fallait l'avouer, elle n'avait pas entièrement rattrapé son manque de sommeil. Elle redoutait l'heure de cours qu'elle allait subir : les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Malefoy et Potter dans la même classe. Il n'y avait pas pire.

- Minerva ?

Elle sursauta et se redressa, gêné que quelqu'un est pus la trouver dans une telle position, ce qui contrastait avec son air sévère. Elle réprima une moue en s'apercevant que cette personne était le professeur Rogue. Quand à lui, un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage.

- Allons Minerva, dit-il, un peu moqueur dans le fond, nous nous connaissons ! Vous savez que je n'irais pas crier sur les toits que vous dormez avachis sur votre fauteuil pendant les entre-cours.

- Vous en seriez bien capable, Severus, bougonna le professeur qui enleva ses lunettes et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Allons bon. Je vous apporte de quoi tenir la journée, alors ne faites pas la tête !

Il déposa une petite fiole de liquide brun devant elle. Minerva dit d'une voix méfiante :

- Il n'y a pas de somnifère au moins ?

- Ca aurait été amusant de vous voir vous endormir en cours, railla Severus, mais ce n'est qu'une potion toute simple.

Minerva soupira et déboucha la fiole. Elle avala le produit cul sec et tendit le récipient vide au professeur.

- Merci, dit-elle en sentant ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus et ses traits se tirer sous l'effet du tonique que la potion venait de lui donner.

- 'pas de quoi, marmonna tout bas le professeur Rogue.

Puis il se retira. A peine quelques minutes après, les élèves pénètrent dans la salle de classe et le bruit atteint violemment les oreilles de Minerva. Elle grimaça légèrement mais reprit bien vite un visage impassible. Lorsque tous les élèves furent à leur place, le professeur de métamorphose claironna de sa voix habituellement stricte :

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à transformer un objet quelconque, de la vie courante, en rose rouge. Prenons un bouton de manchette, par exemple.

Un bouton de manchette apparu devant chaque élève sans que le professeur n'esquisse un geste. Voilà de quoi rabattre le caquet du jeune Malefoy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne trouva rien à dire à ses acolytes, il se contenta de lancer un regard noir au professeur qui l'ignora royalement. Minerva sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un bouton de manchette dans sa main qu'elle mit à plat pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

- Pointez votre baguette sur le bouton et dites : _florem incantatum._

Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur le bouton et récita la formule. Le bouton se mit à bouger, changeant plusieurs fois de forme. Il finit par s'allonger et prit une forme arrondie d'un côté. Des petites pointes sortirent sur une tige tandis que la forme arrondie se décolla en plusieurs pétales.

- Pour finir, dites : _ruber._

La fleur, qui était blanche, se colora d'une teinte rose, puis finit par prendre la couleur d'un rouge foncé.

- Pratique lorsque vous avez oublié un cadeau le jour de la Saint Valentin, commenta Minerva.

- Mais, Madame ? l'interrompit Hermione sans lever la main.

- Miss Granger ?

- Ne peut-on pas plutôt faire apparaître une rose sans objet de départ ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais votre fleur risque d'avoir une forme biscornue si vous métrisez mal le sort.

Hermione sourit, amusé.

- Bien, fit le professeur en laissant la fleur tomber au sol.

Mais avant qu'elle ne touche la surface pavé et froide, la fleur s'évapora dans un nuage rougeâtre qui répandit une agréable odeur.

- Qui veut commencer ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Je m'en doutais, commenta Minerva… Malefoy, peut-être

Celui-ci sursauta et se releva sur sa chaise. Il prit sa baguette, bien décidé à épater son professeur de métamorphose.

- _Florem incantatem_, récita t-il en agitant légèrement sa baguette.

Mais rien ne se passa. Ron ricana.

- Ce n'est pas incanta_tem, _dit Minerva d'une voix calme, mais incanta_tum _! Recommencez, vous aurez peut-être plus de succès avec la bonne formule.

Malefoy récita de nouveau la formule. Le bouton se changeant un bourgeon violet. Minerva ne sourit même pas. Elle secoua la tête et tourna le dos à Malefoy qui lâcha rageusement sa baguette. Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha ensuite du jeune Monsieur Weasley. Celui-ci pâlit un peu. Mais Minerva n'eu pas le temps de parler : la porte de sa salle s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Minerva, dit Dolores Ombrage en s'approchant de sa collègue.

- Dolores, répondit Minerva en hochant la tête.

Elle se souvint de la lettre de son directeur : _ne vous prenez pas la tête avec le professeur Ombrage, ma chère, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, et c'est ce qu'elle cherche ! _Elle ne se prendrait donc pas la tête.

- Figurez vous que je n'ai pas de cours durant cette heure. J'aimerais voir comment évolue vos élèves.

Une réplique cinglante comme _lorsque l'on est polie, on rajoute « si cela ne vous déranges pas » !_ brûla les lèvres de l'Animagus, mais elle se retint et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Allons s'y Monsieur Weasley.

Ron toussota et pointa sa baguette vers le bouton.

- En quoi consiste l'exercice ? demanda soudain Ombrage.

- A transformer un objet quelconque – ici un bouton de manchette – en rose rouge, répondit impatiemment Minerva.

- _Florem incantatum_, récita Ron.

Le bouton se transformant lentement en rose grisâtre. Rose qui manquait un peu de pétales, mais rose tout de même.

- _Ruber_, finit Ron.

Et la rose se colora d'un joli rouge.

- Bravo Monsieur Weasley ! Cinq points à Gryffondor pour cette rose !

Ron n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi du premier coup, et le professeur McGonagall lui accorda un petit sourire. Harry Potter étouffa un petit rire. Hermione leva doucement la main.

- Miss Granger ? demanda Minerva en se tournant vers son élève.

- Puis-je essayer professeur ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Nous vous regardons.

- _Florem incantatum_, récita Hermione.

Presque aussitôt, une rose se forma à travers le bouton. Elle était fournie en pétale et volumineuse.

- _Ruber_, finit la jeune fille.

Et la rose finit de se colorer de plusieurs teintes de rouge.

- Excellent, Miss Granger ! sourit le professeur McGonagall. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Allez vous autres, essayez à votre tours ! Celui qui aura la plus belle rose rapportera des points à sa Maison !

Puis, Minerva alla s'asseoir à son bureau et surveilla sa classe du coin de l'œil. Dolores s'approcha. Minerva sortit un tas de papier et se mit à écrire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas parler avec Ombrage.

- Pourquoi leur faire faire un exercice aussi simple ? demanda la Grande Inquisitrice à tête de crapaud.

- Simple ? s'exclama Minerva en faisant déraper sa plume sur le parchemin. Mais enfin Dolores, regardez les !

Ombrage jeta un regard à la classe. Il était vrai que le spectacle était plutôt désolant pour certains. Soudain, une idée passa dans l'esprit de la professeur de métamorphose. Elle sourit doucement.

- Eh bien, nous allons voir si cela est si simple, dit-elle. Faite le donc, Ombrage.

Dolores fit apparaître un bouton et récita la formule, mais au lieu de se retrouver avec une rose rouge, elle se trouva avec une rose… rose.

- Vous voyez, dit Minerva, vous n'auriez pas eu de points vous.

Et la fin du cours sonna, Minerva échappa de justesse à la réponse de sa collègue qui partit, rouge de colère, avec sa fleur rose dans la main.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Du pudding rose

**Chapitre Troisième : **Du pudding rose

Elle se remit à tourner en rond. La journée était finie et le repas du soir allait bientôt commencer. Il fallait qu'elle se décide rapidement, ou Dumbledore ne voudra plus mettre à l'épreuve ses chers élèves pour ridiculiser, ou, du moins, apprendre à Ombrage à se taire sur certaine insultes à l'égard des maisons de Poudlard.

Minerva ne savais que choisir. Une semaine, deux, ou un mois de délai ? Elle avait tout de même décidé que l'annonce se ferait lors du repas du soir même. Dolores devait l'entendre de la propre bouche des enseignants. Elle songea qu'une semaine serait beaucoup trop court, et que si ses élèves trouvaient ne serait-ce que l'esquisse de l'idée de la réussite de leur Maison, ce serait déjà un exploit. Un sourire amer barra le visage fatigué de la vieille femme. Fallait-il faire participer toutes les années ? Oui, la réussite devait être totale ! Mais la question du délai ne se réglait toujours pas !

Le professeur de métamorphose posa ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau en bois et soupira, la tête baissé. Trois coups à sa porte la firent sursauter. Allons bon, qui pouvait la déranger maintenant ?

- Entrez, lâcha t-elle malgré tout en se relevant.

Elle fut étonnée de voir le professeur Rogue entrer. Il fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard et le fixa ensuite sur Minerva.

- Si c'est pour la potion, dit cette dernière, vous auriez du me la donner au repas.

- Ce n'est pas pour la potion, lâcha Rogue avec un petit rictus. Je viens voir comment avance vos idées saugrenues. Qui aurait cru qu'une personne comme vous pouvait avoir de telles pensées à l'égard d'une autre femme.

- Moquez vous, Severus, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée. Est-ce que vos élèves voudront se laisser battre par mes élèves ?...

- Ils n'auront pas le choix.

Minerva se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil dans un soupir et massa ses temps. Vivement qu'elle puisse regagner son lit.

- Combien de temps devrons-nous leur donner, Severus ?

- Une semaine ?

- Ils ne seront même pas capable de trouver une idée.

- Alors deux ?

- Une semaine pour imaginer et un autre pour réaliser ? Vous les prenez pour Merlin ?

- Alors trois semaines, mais pas plus !

- Très bien.

Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que Severus souriait.

- Les élèves vont nous détester plus qu'ils ne nous détestent déjà, lâcha t-il d'un rire amer.

- Vous pensez ?

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certain !

Minerva haussa les épaules.

- Pas moi.

Elle soupira.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? souffla Rogue, un peu énervé. Les questions sont résolues !

- Monsieur Malefoy ne voudra jamais faire perdre sa Maison ! Encore moins pour laisser Gryffondor gagner !

- Ne vous prenez la tête pour cela, Minerva, soupira Rogue. Et puis, je crois que Drago à donné naissance à une certaine détestation envers Ombrage depuis qu'elle l'a envoyé en retenue avec les Poufsouffle…

- Comment cela ?

- Elle a trouvé que la classe était trop bruyante et leur à donné à tous une retenue, sans exception. Monsieur Malefoy n'en revenait pas.

- Dans ce cas, je peux me détendre.

- Vous le pouvez, Minerva. Et si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, peut-être devront nous aller manger…

Minerva se leva et lança un regard froid mais amusé à Rogue. Ils allèrent tout deux dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent de part et d'autre de Dumbledore. A voix basse, ils lui confièrent leur idée et, lorsque le directeur eu approuvé avec un sourire malicieux, les deux professeurs firent part de l'épreuve à leur collègues directeurs des deux autres Maison, c'est à dire Pomona Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle et professeur de botanique, et Filius Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle et professeur de sortilège. L'idée leur parut incroyablement intelligente et intéressante, et ils acceptèrent sans hésiter la requête de Minerva, qui consistait à laisser gagner Gryffondor, sans protester.

Lorsque tout les professeurs furent informé, et le repas terminé, Minerva réfléchie un instant à la manière dont elle allait annoncer cette épreuve. Soudain, elle entendit un tintement et fut surprise de voir que Rogue demandait le silence en tapant sur son verre de cristal. Les élèves se turent et le regardèrent, ahuries. Tous, sauf les premières années, savaient que Rogue ne demandait jamais la parole durant le repas. Sauf que Severus ne se leva pas. D'un geste ample, il désigna le professeur McGonagall et la regarda intensément. Elle lui lança un minuscule sourire de remerciement et se leva.

- Bien, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge, je voudrais vous annoncer que les professeurs et moi-même avons mis au point une idée qui ne vous plaira sans doutes pas, mais que je ne vois aucun élèves se plaindre, est-ce clair ?

Elle fit le tour de la salle d'un regard perçant et les élèves se tassèrent légèrement sur leur chaise.

- Parfait, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, voici ce que vous devrez faire comme épreuve : (au mot _épreuve_, les élèves froncèrent des sourcils) dans un tour de magie, vous devrez représenter votre Maison. Le plus beau tour de magie gagnera cette épreuve et remportera des points pour la Maison gagnante.

Cette idée lui était apparue au dernier moment, et elle se promit de dire aux autres directeurs qu'après cette épreuves, ils leur faudra distribuer des points aux autres Maisons pour rattraper le retard du à l'épreuve qui avait pour premier objectif de clouer le bec d'Ombrage, et non de faire gagner à Gryffondor la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Minerva allait continuer sa tirade mais un bruit plutôt bizarre la coupa : c'était comme si on avait posé une main sur la bouche de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de parler et que cette personne essayait de parler _à travers_ la main. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ombrage et vit que celle-ci essayait de parler, mais sa langue restait bloquée dans sa bouche. Minerva retint un sourire. Le sortilège du _bloclang _faisait des merveilles. Le professeur de métamorphose devina immédiatement l'auteur du sortilège lançé sur la sous-secrétaire : Severus, qui d'autre ? De plus, celui-ci affichait un air de contentement.

- Comme je disais, cette épreuve durera trois semaines, soit vingt et un jours, ne tardez donc pas ! Les professeurs ne pourront vous aider, la bibliothèque sera votre seule amie.

Elle s'apprêta à continuer, mais se ravisa. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil au professeur Rogue, ce qui n'échappa à aucun des élèves qui ne comprenaient visiblement rien à la situation. Soudain, Dolores écarquilla les yeux et bascula en avant. Sa tête cogna avec un bruit sonore l'assiette remplie de pudding – aussi rose que ses vêtements d'ailleurs – et ne bougea plus. Les professeurs feignirent la surprise, mais on lisait bien dans leur yeux que l'amusement les consumait de l'intérieure.

Minerva claqua dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Avant l'arrivé d'Ombrage, elle avait conçu un plan avec le professeur Rogue qui consistait à mettre Dolores hors d'état de nuire durant quelques minutes, juste le temps qu'elle pose les conditions aux élèves.

- Je n'ai que très peu de temps, dit-elle, aussi je ferais vite : la Maison Gryffondor devra gagner cette épreuve.

Avec un bel ensemble, _tous_ les élèves la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Nous devons montrer à Ombrage qu'elle n'a pas toujours raison – ce qui n'ai d'ailleurs jamais le cas.

Il y eu des rires dans la salle, et Dumbledore lança un regard sévère à sa collègue qui l'ignora avec grand soin.

- Aussi, je vous demande, élèves de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle, et surtout de Serpentard, de mesurer les qualités de votre magie, bien que je sois sûr qu'il y aurait eu égalité entre les Quatre Maisons si cette condition n'avait pas été posée.

Quelque raclement de gorge et des rires fiers se firent entendre. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ais-je votre parole que le professeur Ombrage n'en saura rien, jamais ?

Comme si le coup avait été prévu, les élèves lâchèrent un « oui » collectif. Minerva leur accorda un de ses rares sourires. Elle avait aussi remarqué que les jumeaux Weasley c'était lentement rapproché de Miss Granger. A présent, ils chuchotaient à son oreille et ce qu'Hermione entendait semblait lui plaire, car un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Maintenant, vous ne bouger surtout pas, et vous attendez qu'un des professeurs vous donne l'autorisation de rejoindre vos dortoirs.

Il y eu des hochements de tête et Minerva repoussa sa chaise. Elle alla vers Ombrage et entreprit, avec le professeur Rogue, qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou, de relever la tête de la sous-secrétaire. Celle-ci se réveilla au même moment et regard autour d'elle. Le visage couvert de pudding, professeurs et élèves eurent grandes peines à ne pas rires. Certains élèves avaient caché leur tête dans leur bras pour rire de tout leur soûl.

- Que c'est-il passé ? s'écria la grosse femme de sa voix suraigüe.

- Vous avez perdu connaissance, répondit sérieusement le professeur McGonagall.

- Je devrais peut-être lui donné un petit remontant, commenta le professeur Rogue en regardant Minerva.

- Oui, peut-être, Severus. Dolores, vous devriez vous faire accompagner pour regagner vos appartements.

Ombrage secoua ses bras dans tous les sens et Minerva et Severus se reculèrent.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! cracha Dolores en se levant.

Mais elle ne fit pas trois pas qu'elle tituba et du se tenir à la table pour ne pas s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

- Très bien, Dolores, dit Minerva sans sourire, ce qui était un exploit vu la situation. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite le bon soir et bonne nuit. Quand à vous, retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Et vite !

Les élèves obéir et se furent en riant qu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

- Puis-je vous raccompagner à vos quartiers, ma chère ? dit Severus en proposant son bras d'un geste théâtral au professeur de métamorphose.

Minerva se mordit les joues et accepta l'invitation, saluant au passage son directeur et ses collègues.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Caeli erit

**Chapitre Quatrième : **_Caeli erit_

Après que Severus l'eu ramené devant la porte de ses appartements et lui eu souhaité la bonne nuit, Minerva ferma sa porte et déposa son chapeau sur la commode de bois sombre qui trônait à l'entré de sa chambre. Puis elle s'effondra sur son lit, exténué. Rogue ne lui avait même pas donné de potion, et elle se sentait vidé de ses forces. Elle fila dans sa salle de bain et prit une rapide douche, car la seule chose qu'elle voulait sur l'instant, c'était son lit et son oreiller.

Propre et un peu plus détendue, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit noir et déposa sa robe de chambre à motif écossai sur le fauteuil près de son lit. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer à Poudlard, la nuit. Autant préparer de quoi se couvrir en cas précipitation, surtout avec se froid polaire !

Minerva se glissa sous sa couette. Le lit était encore froid. Elle frissonna. Le professeur de métamorphose ferma les yeux. Elle cru qu'elle s'endormirait rapidement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et elle ne pus les clore une nouvelle fois. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur elle-même. Ce qu'elle avait été, ce qu'elle était, et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à devenir… et elle se fit le commentaire qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Elle restait la même. Puis elle se mit à penser à Albus. Celui qui avait été son professeur, son collègue, son employeur, son ami… Il avait toujours été près d'elle. Elle se souvint de son arrivé à Poudlard. C'était Dumbledore qui posait le choixpeau sur la tête des élèves.

_« - McGonagall Minerva._

_Une jeune fille se raidit dans le groupe d'élèves massé au milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle bomba le torse et avança lentement vers le tabouret en bois. Son regard bleu tirant sur le gris parcouru les professeurs puis regarda l'homme qui tenait le choixpeau. C'était Albus Dumbledore, elle connaissait toute son histoire pour avoir lu un livre sur lui, et la jeune Minerva reconnue que cet homme était impressionnant. Il portait une barbe tirant sur l'argenté qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous du menton, des lunettes en demi-lune qui cachaient un regard d'un bleu perçant et vif. Minerva sentit une boule d'anxiété lui nouer l'estomac. A sa grande surprise, le professeur Dumbledore, qui était professeur de métamorphose, lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et la jeune fille entrevu un sourire d'encouragement sous la barbe du professeur. Elle se détendit légèrement et s'assit sur le tabouret, un peu trop grand pour elle à vrai dire. Dumbledore posa le choixpeau ridé sur les cheveux noirs de la fillette. _

_- Hmm… je vois… dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse._

_Minerva resta impassible, fixant un point au dessus de la salle, à présent terroriser._

_- Serdaigle serait une très bonne Maison pour un esprit aussi brillant… Mais je voix que cet esprit a besoin d'être combler par des aventures ou des expériences multiples. Hmm… Dans ce cas ce sera Gryffondor !_

_Minerva attendit patiemment que le professeur Dumbledore reprenne le choixpeau et rejoignit la table des Gryffondor, non sans laisser sa joie exploser. Gryffondor, elle n'aurait pas rêvé mieux ! »_

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. En y repensant, elle ne se voyait pas grandir dans une autre Maison que celle de Gryffondor. Elle re parcouru le fil de sa vie, passant sous silence son histoire d'amour désastreuse et douloureuse. C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait remit d'aplomb, depuis toujours, c'était lui. Depuis ce passage de sa vie, elle n'avait plus jamais aimé qui que se soit. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais ressentit le besoin d'aimer quelqu'un. Elle avait des amis, peu, mais fidèle, près à tout pour l'aider. Pendant un long moment, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir donner naissance à un enfant, mais elle s'était finalement convaincu que les élèves étudiant à Poudlard lui suffisaient. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait bien, elle savait qu'un nouveau besoin lui était indispensable : ne plus être seule. Elle voulait sentir une présence à côté d'elle, lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle voulait pouvoir parler à quelqu'un dans les heures sombres, quelqu'un qui la comprenne vraiment. Oui, c'était cela, elle se sentait terriblement seule. Et se sentiment lui arracha une larme qui glissa sur sa joue et se perdit dans ses cheveux éparpillé sur son oreiller. Elle voulait que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras, la réconforte. Mais elle était bel et bien seule.

Les yeux bleus de la sorcière fixaient le plafond. Une idée saugrenue s'empara de son esprit, une nouvelle fois. Comme elle aimerait s'endormir sous un ciel étoilé… Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir dehors, même sous forme de chat. Non, elle tendit une main hors de son lit, toujours allongé. Sa baguette atterrie en douceur au creux de sa paume et Minerva la pointa vers le plafond. Quelle était la formule déjà ? Ah zut ! Elle ne s'en souvenait plus ! Tant pis, autant faire avec ses propres mots. Deux petits mots latins feront sûrement l'affaire.

- _Caeli erit_, murmura t-elle en faisant tourner sa baguette.

Et effectivement, le plafond se transforma petit à petit en ciel étoilé, miroir du ciel qui surplombait le pays en cette nuit sans nuages. Minerva sourit et se perdit dans la contemplation des étoiles. Les heures passèrent, lentement, sans bruit. De temps en temps, une étoile filante courait au dessus d'elle, et Minerva priait pour que son rêve se réalise. Mais est-ce qu'une étoile filante vu d'un plafond ensorcelé comptait comme une étoile filante vu au dehors ? Au fond d'elle, au fond de son cœur, Minerva sentait un espoir gigantesque, comme elle n'avait jamais sentit, mais dans sa tête, la sorcière s'ordonnait de ne pas trop espérer, car il vaut toujours mieux être surpris d'une chose qu'on espérait depuis toujours plutôt qu'espérer trop et se rendre compte que cela ne sert à rien. Lentement, les yeux de la femme se fermèrent et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Sans rêve ? Non… C'est peut-être un peu cliché, mais Minerva rêva. Elle se vit dans un endroit qui sentait bon, coloré, mais qu'elle ne connaissait – ou reconnaissait – pas. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était cette ombre dans la lumière. L'ombre d'un homme. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, comme s'il était constamment illuminé par quelque lumières venant de nulle part. Mais elle entendait sa voix, douce, qui l'appelait. Elle avançait, mais lorsqu'elle faisait un pas en avant, l'homme en faisait deux en arrière. Elle sembla se perdre à travers une soudaine ténèbres qui apparue. Le noir l'envahie. Elle eu l'impression d'étouffer. Et elle entendit un rire. Un rire à faire froid dans le dos. Elle se sentit d'ailleurs glacée, tout à coup. C'était comme si… comme si on appuyait sur ses temps, encore et encore. Elle eu envie de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Haletante, couverte de sueur, elle remarqua que c'était le matin. L'aube, à dire vrai. Elle s'assit sur son lit, les bras tendu pour ne pas vaciller. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Elle se passa une main sur le visage et massa doucement ses temps encore douloureuse. Le rire sinistre résonnait toujours à ses oreilles.

Elle posa ses deux pieds sur le sol froid. Une nausée lui souleva le cœur. Elle se leva et courus à la salle de bain. Elle pencha sa tête au dessus de l'évier. Un haut-le-cœur. Mais rien. Non, elle ne vomit pas. Elle avait chaud, mais elle tremblait. Sa température chuta soudainement et elle se mit à grelotter. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et soudain, plus rien. Elle se sentit bien. La sorcière s'accorda un vers d'eau et le but d'une traite. Elle retourna dans sa chambre. Et tout ce passa rapidement… Enfin, rapidement… Une sensation étrange, à vrai dire. C'était comme si ses mouvements se décomposaient. Minerva bascula. Elle sentit sa joue entrer violemment en contact avec la pierre froide du sol. Une douleur à la tête. Puis dans tout le corps. Un haut-le-cœur. Puis le noir…

**XXX**

Albus Dumbledore ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son bureau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas le définir. La mâtiné était passé, et ce sentiment ne faisait que s'accroître.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria Phineas Nigellus. Albus, cessez de tourner en rond dans ce bureau, vous me donnez le tournis !

- Pardonnez-moi Phineas, lâcha le directeur, distrait.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher.

- Eh bien ? Veuillez-cesser !

Albus allait répliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il devait réfléchir, mais la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans qu'on y ait frappé. Le professeur Rogue.

- Eh bien, Severus, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Minerva, lâcha Severus.

Mais son ton n'était ni amer, ni froid, juste inquiet. Albus se stoppa immédiatement et plongea ses yeux bleu vif dans ceux, noir, de Severus. Le maître des potions le soutint, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Albus prit un air détendu et calme, mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

- Eh bien ?

- Comme vous avez du le remarquer, le professeur McGonagall n'était pas présente au petit déjeuner.

- Je l'ai effectivement remarqué, Severus, mais en quoi cela peut-il être important ?

- J'ai voulus lui apporter la potion que vous m'avez demandez de lui faire après sa première heure de cours, mais lorsque je suis arrivé, tous ses élèves faisait une – ridicule – bataille de neige dans la cour des métamorphoses. Il y avait Potter, Weasley et Granger dans le lot – non monsieur, je ne leur ai pas donné de retenue ou de punition, bien que cela me fût vraiment difficile.

- Allez en au fait, Severus.

- Et bien ces trois id… élèves sont venus me demander si je savais où se trouvait le professeur McGonagall. Lorsque je leur ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils avaient attendu leur professeur mais qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais que vous me préveniez la prochaine fois que vous envoyer Minerva faire une de vos missions.

- J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir, Severus, mais je n'ai rien demandé à Minerva.

La surprise se dessina sur le visage du maître des potions.

- Alors où est-elle ? finit-il par demander, retrouvant son visage impassible.

Mais Dumbledore n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car trois coups retentirent dans la pièce, suivit de l'entré du professeur Flitwick.

- Bonjour Albus, dit-il de sa voix aigue. Severus… Albus, pourriez vous me dire où se trouve Minerva, s'il vous plait. Figurez vous que les trois quarts de ses élèves sont venus me donner des rouleaux de parchemins à remettre au professeur McGonagall, et elle reste introuvable.

Severus et Albus se lancèrent un regard. Tout deux cachaient magnifiquement bien leur inquiétude, au contraire de Filius qui commençait à paniquer en voyant l'air grave des ses collègues.

- Vous ne savez pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Non Filius, Severus est venue me voir pour la même raison.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant place à Harry.

- Potter ! gronda Severus. On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Harry lui lança un regard glacial et répondit d'une voix presque calme, mais cependant si vibrante qu'on y devinait de la colère, mais surtout de l'ironie :

- Bien sûr que si, mais en vous savant en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore, je suis entré aussi impoliment pour voir votre réaction.

Le regard de l'adolescent lançait des éclairs, et le professeur Rogue s'apprêtait à répondre une réplique aussi cinglante, mais Albus le devança :

- Pourrait-on savoir la raison de votre venue, Harry ? Voyez-vous, nous n'avons pas le temps pour des pitreries.

- Je sais professeur. Ce n'est pas pour des idioties que je suis venue vous voir – même si certaines personnes ici présentes espère que je me ridiculise devant vous (et son regard glissa vers Severus qui plissa les yeux, mécontent) – mais je viens pour le professeur McGonagall.

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea immédiatement et Harry devint le centre d'intérêt général.

- Nous l'avons trouvé, professeur. Et vous pourrez nous mettre toutes les punitions du monde pour ce que nous avons fait, mais suivez moi d'abord.

- « Nous » ? fit Flitwick.

- Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, je suppose, lâcha Rogue sur un ton posé – ce qui est, vous vous en doutez, un exploit de sa part !

- Oui, Ron est allé chercher Madame Pomfresh.

- « Madame Pomfresh » ? répéta de nouveau le professeur Flitwick.

- Vous comprendrez tout si vous me suivez, s'impatienta Harry.

- Ouvre la voie, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore en indiquant la sortie.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, sous l'œil ahurie des autres élèves, plus que surpris de voir le célèbres Harry Potter déraper dans les virages, suivit de près par le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore, Filius peinant à les rattraper.

- Alors Potter, cria Malefoy lorsqu'il remarqua le comportement d'Harry. On fait son jogging avec les professeurs maintenant ?

Harry se retourna et entreprit de ne pas tomber, courant en marche arrière.

- Fais gaffe, Malefoy, ou tu risque bientôt de devoir faire le tour de Poudlard à pied joint !

Puis il se retourna et accéléra l'allure, sous les rires des Serpentards. Malefoy ne paraissait même pas en colère, il riait juste. Sa haine pour Harry Potter c'était-elle éteinte ? Malefoy finit par suivre Flitwick, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait pour que le directeur et son professeur de potion cours ainsi.

Harry les mena devant les appartements du professeur McGonagall. A peine le groupe était-il arrivé que Ron accourait avec une Madame Pomfresh énervée mais quelque peu inquiète. La porte était ouverte.

- Dites moi que la porte était déjà ouverte, Potter, gronda Rogue en fixant Harry de son regard noir.

- Non professeur, répondit Harry en soutenant le regard de son supérieur. Nous l'avons ouverte et nous en assumant les conséquences.

Rogue allait répliquer, mais il fut arrêter par Dumbledore.

- Je pense que nous devrons remercier Harry et ses amis, non les punir, Severus.

Le directeur c'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, figé. Soudain, il se précipita dans les appartements de sa collègue. La porte du fond, celle qui menait à la chambre, était ouverte. On pouvait voir Hermione Granger, les yeux écarquillés, et, gisant à ses pieds, le corps du professeur de métamorphoses, inerte.

**XXX**

Ce fut, premièrement, comme une explosion dans son cerveau. Puis le son diminua pour devenir supportable. Minerva n'ouvrit pas les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière que ses paupières filtraient. Allons bon, un mal de tête atroce enserrait son crâne. Elle le sentait malgré tout diminuer. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, histoire de laisser son mal disparaître sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Des voix, d'abords lointaines. Puis distinctes. Elle reconnue Albus, Severus…

- Mais arrêtez de bouger ! criait Severus.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par de nombreux « chuuuuuut ! ». Il se renfrogna.

- N'allez pas la réveiller, Severus, le sermonna Poppy à voix basse, elle est déjà assez exténuée pour ça !

- Alors dites au directeur de cesser de tourner en rond, il va me donner la nausée et vous aurez un patient de plus !

- Albus, reprit doucement Poppy, faite ce qu'il dit, s'il vous plait…

On entendit un soupir et les bruit de froissement d'étoffe cessèrent.

- Merci, soupira Severus.

- Comment n'ais-je pas pus voir que… commença Albus.

- Mais arrêté avec ça ! le coupa Severus. On ne vous à pas assez répéter que vous n'y êtes pour rien ?

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? dit la petite voix de Flitwick.

A l'entendre aussi tremblant, il semblait avoir pleuré. Un homme très émotif, à dire vrai.

- Je pencherais pour l'empoisonnement, répondit Albus, soudain songeur.

- Pas moi, trancha Severus.

- Peut-être qu'elle était simplement fatigué, proposa la petite voix de crécelle d'Ombrage.

Minerva ragea intérieurement. Que faisait cette… cette femme près d'elle ? Eh zut ! Peut importe… Peut importe… Du moment qu'elle ne lui parle pas.

- Je pense que c'est plus grave qu'un simple empoisonnement, répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Quand à l'idée de la fatigue, c'est tellement… tellement ridicule que je n'y ai même pas songé !

Ombrage eu un hoquet contrarier mais, pour une fois, ne répondit rien. Après tous, elle n'était ni experte en potion et empoisonnement de toutes sortes, ni en soins médical.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Pompom ?

- Albus, soupira la femme, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Les symptômes sont… complexes. Des tremblements, des bouffées de chaleurs, des nausées…

- Elle est peut-être enceinte ! s'écria Ombrage.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de s'étrangler.

- Minerva ? s'écria t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas, les symptômes conviennes, déclara Ombrage.

- Ne l'avez jamais vous vu avec un homme ? dit calmement Albus. La seule relation sérieuse qu'elle a eu c'est passé il y a des années de cela, et elle n'a plus jamais aimé qui que ce soit, enfin pas que je sache.

- Justement Albus, minauda Ombrage, vous semblez bien la connaître.

- Je l'ai aidez dans les moments les plus durs, je suis un de ses plus anciens amis Dolores.

Ombrage lâcha un « _hum hum_ », peu convaincu.

- Puis-je reprendre là où… l'on m'a interrompu ? demanda Madame Pomfresh d'une voix glacée. Bien, donc, je disais : des tremblements, des bouffées de chaleurs, des nausées, des pertes de connaissances, son cœur qui s'arrête et qui reprend d'un coup…

- … et vous oubliez cette sensation étrange, dit soudain Minerva d'une voix faible, comme si… comme si le temps était au ralentit… C'est si…

- Minerva, vous êtes consciente.

Albus s'approcha d'elle, mais Madame Pomfresh le poussa – oui, j'ai bien dit _le poussa_ ! – et s'approcha de la sorcière. Elle prit son poignet, posa sa main sur son front.

- Vous êtes un peu chaude, Minerva. Et votre cœur bat un peu moins vite que la moyenne.

Minerva s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demanda t-elle.

- Vous avez dormis toute la journée, lui répondit Rogue, à sa gauche.

Dumbledore reprit sa place, à la droite du professeur McGonagall.

- Comment vous sentez vous, Minerva ? demanda t-il.

- Mal, évidemment, dit Poppy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas trop Albus, répondit Minerva, amusé. Je suis… fatigué.

- Comme si cela pouvait m'étonner, commenta Poppy.

Minerva lâcha un petit rire. Mauvaise idée. Ce fut comme si sa gorge se déchirait. Elle se mit à tousser comme pas possible. Elle se redressa sur son séant, de façon à se retrouver assise. Sa gorge la brûlait, impossible de diminuer la douleur. La main de Poppy frappa doucement dans son dos, sans changement pour Minerva. Soudain, Rogue lui tendit un gobelet. Minerva n'hésita pas un instant : elle saisit le gobelet et en bu le contenu. Un liquide un peu plus épais que la norme, sucré et doux coula dans sa gorge. Toute douleur disparue. Elle rendit le gobelet à Rogue et se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers. Se relever lui avait procuré une douloureuse déchirure dans tout le dos.

- Ne me faite… plus rire, Poppy, dit-elle enfin dans un souffle.

Poppy sourit et hocha la tête.

- Minerva, reprit Albus, vous sentez vous capable de nous expliquer certaines choses ?

La sorcière allait répondre de façon positive, mais Poppy la coupa :

- Non, non et non Albus ! Je veux qu'elle dorme ! Et pas de protestations ! C'est moi qui décide ici ! Allez, sortez, _tous_ !

- Attendez Poppy, l'arrêta Minerva. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je leur fournisse une courte explication avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

- Qui ça ? demanda Ombrage.

- Cette fameuse explication, répondit Minerva agacée.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pomona Chourave.

- Oh ! s'écria t-elle en voyant sa collègue. Minerva, vous êtes réveillez ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fatigué. Mais mieux.

- Je vois, je vais allez rassurer Hagrid et les autres professeurs.

- Rassurer… Hagrid ?

- Il est dans un état… se lamenta Pomona. La nouvelle lui a été apportée par des élèves, mais la version était un peu… différente. Il a entendu que vous aviez été _empoissonné_.

- Venez, Pomona, dit Flitwick qui voyait que Poppy commençait à voir rouge. Je vous expliquerais ce que je sais déjà en chemin.

Et sur ces mots, ils refermèrent doucement la porte. Albus s'assit au pied de Minerva. Rogue, quand à lui, resta debout au pied du lit.

- Nous vous écoutons Minerva, dit le directeur après un court silence.

- Attendez Albus.

Minerva tendit la main et sa baguette vint s'y loger. Elle la pointa sur un tabouret du lit voisin, secoua trois fois sa baguette et le tabouret se transforma en chaise confortable. Puis, en tirant la baguette vers elle, elle fit glisser la chaise au pied du lit et la désigna à Rogue :

- Asseyez-vous donc Severus, dit-elle.

Mais faire de la magie dans cet état n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Sa baguette tomba au sol et Minerva ferma les yeux, le souffle court. Elle inspira lentement deux ou trois fois avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle avait à peine esquissée le geste de se lever que Rogue avait sortit sa propre baguette.

- Hors de question, commenta t-il.

Puis, il fit voleter la baguette de sa collègue et la déposa sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Ombrage, elle, resta debout, attendant sûrement que Minerva lui propose de s'asseoir… sans grand succès toute fois, car Minerva ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

- Je désapprouve, marmonna Madame Pomfresh, je désapprouve…

Minerva sourit.

- Premièrement, dit-elle (et son regard se plissa en fixant intensément Ombrage), je ne suis pas enceinte, Dolores.

Celle-ci se mit à rosir et, vexée, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas fière… quoique qu'elle manqua de peu la porte, ce qui provoqua un ricanement du côté de Rogue.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassé de cette…

- Minerva… la prévint Albus, amusé mais sérieux.

- Bon bon… Je ne pense pas que j'ai été empoisonné, Albus.

- Ah ! ironisa Severus. La vérité triomphe toujours !

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir Minerva ? questionna Albus.

- Je le sentirais si j'avais ingurgité du poison. Ou en tout cas, si on m'a fait boire du poison, ça n'était pas dans le but de me tuer.

- Que… ? Minerva, lorsque Potter vous à trouvé, vos cœur ne battait plus !

- Potter ? demanda Minerva en fixant Rogue.

- Figurez vous que Potter, Granger et Weasley ce sont mit en tête de vous trouver. Ils on ouvert la porte de vos appartements et c'est Potter qui est venue nous trouvez, Albus et moi, tandis que Weasley allait chercher Poppy.

- Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, commenta Madame Pomfresh, lorsque j'ai vu ce grand gaillard débouler dans l'infirmerie en criant qu'on avait besoin de moi, et _tout de suite_. Il faut croire que sur le moment je ne l'ai pas cru. J'étais plutôt agacée, à dire vrai.

- Et Granger est resté à vos côté, finit Rogue. Je crois qu'elle a essayé de faire rebattre votre cœur. Et pour une fois, je suis déçu qu'elle n'ait pas réussi.

- Mais elle a réussi Severus ! s'écria Poppy. Lorsque je suis arrivé, son cœur battait faiblement.

- Mais alors, j'aurais du être morte.

Minerva devint soudain toute pâle.

- Il faut croire que vous êtes résistante, ma chère, dit Albus en tapotant gentiment la main de son amie.

- Respirez Minerva, dit Poppy en s'approchant de la sorcière.

Minerva obéi et – oh miracle ! – elle se sentit tout de suite mieux.

- Vous disiez qu'on vous aurait empoisonné, mais pas dans le but de vous tuer, reprit Albus, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

- J'ai… rêvé, Albus. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre…

- … ça parait bizarre, commenta Rogue.

- … mais j'ai l'impression que ce rêve à a voir avec mon état.

- C'est à cause de ce rêve que vous vouliez nous parler immédiatement, je me trompe ?

- Non, vous avez raison. J'avais peur de l'oublier. Il est… comment dire… vraiment…

- … bizarre ? termina Rogue.

- Oui…

Elle rit un peu.

- Voilà, j'étais d'abord dans un lieu clair. Il y avait l'ombre d'un homme devant moi, mais je ne voyais pas son visage, la lumière qui émanait de lui était trop vive. Il semblait… m'appeler. Mais lorsque j'avançais, il reculait.

- Vous lui faisiez peut-être peur Minerva, ironisa Rogue.

L'envie de tirer la langue à son collègue démangea Minerva mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

- Puis, tout fut noir. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal… et puis il y avait ce rire… à vous glacer d'effroi.

En y repensant, elle eu un frisson.

- C'est lorsque je me suis réveillé que j'ai commencé à avoir ces nausées, ces tremblements…

- Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, dit Poppy.

- Non, dit fermement le professeur de métamorphose.

- Mais, Minerva…

- Dés que j'irais mieux je reprendrais mes cours.

- Mais vous…

- Ne discutez pas, Poppy, soupira la sorcière, fatiguée, c'est décidé : je reste ici.

- Très bien, marmonna Madame Pomfresh. Mais promettez-moi que si vous avez une _rechute_ vous me laisserez vous emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

- D'accord, soupira une nouvelle fois Minerva.

- Bien, vous avez fini ?

Minerva hocha la tête.

- Alors dehors ! ordonna Poppy aux deux autres professeurs qui obéir, contrarier.

- Hmm… Minerva, commença le professeur Dumbledore en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Albus, j'ai dit _dehors_ !

Et le directeur disparu en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Minerva entendit toute fois le rire de Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, bougonna Poppy.

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, Poppy.

- Je ne leur en veux pas, Minerva, mais il faut vraiment que vous dormiez. Tenez buvez ça.

Elle lui tendit un gobelet d'où sortait une odeur pas très agréable – écœurante, en faite – et bu le contenu du gobelet d'une traite, sans rechigner. Contenu qui était tout aussi abjecte que l'odeur !

- Ce qui est bien, commenta Poppy avec un sourire, c'est que vous ne rallez pas pour avaler vos potions.

Minerva eu un léger rire, puis tomba endormi.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les Dursley

**Chapitre Cinquième : **Les Dursley

Cette nuit là, Minerva ne rêva pas. Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'aube – comme à son habitude – elle se sentait en pleine forme. Plus de nausées, plus de tremblements, plus rien du tout. Elle allait vraiment mieux. Poppy l'autorisa – à contre cœur – à quitter l'infirmerie après lui avoir fait boire la même potion écœurante que la veille. Minerva regagna rapidement ses appartements, heureuse de n'avoir rencontré ni élèves ni professeurs dans les couloirs, car elle était vêtu de la même manière que lorsqu'on l'avait trouvé – c'est-à-dire en chemise de nuit. Elle prit une très rapide douche, attacha ses cheveux en chignon serré et revêtit sa robe noir habituel. Elle opta pour un manteau sans manche, et aussi long que sa robe, d'une couleur émeraude. Puis, elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et son chapeau sur sa tête. Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit dépêché, elle n'arriva pas dans les premières pour le petit déjeuné. La Grande Salle était quasiment pleine lorsqu'elle entra. Elle traversa la salle d'un pas vif, son dos aussi raide que d'habitude. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre sur son passage.

Arrivé au niveau du groupe d'inséparable nouveaux maraudeurs – car il faut l'avouer, Harry et ses amis avait remplacés James, Sirius, Remus et Peter – elle se stoppa et les regarda. Ils lui sourirent gentiment et, sans grande surprise, elle leur fit un petit sourire en retour.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda poliment Hermione.

- Oui. Je tenais à vous remercier.

- Eh bien… fit Harry, on ne mérite pas quelques points ?

- Occupez vous de votre jus de citrouille, Potter, lâcha Minerva avec un sourire.

Ron éclata de rire tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se contentaient de pouffer.

- Mais je pense que vous méritez des points, en effet. Hmm… je dirais… dix points chacun.

- Dix points ? s'exclama Ron. C'est tout ?

- C'est tout Weasley, lâcha Minerva avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais… commença Ron qui se tût presque immédiatement, sûrement à cause du coup de coude que lui donna Hermione.

Minerva rit et gagna sa chaise à la droite du professeur Dumbledore qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Bon matin professeur McGonagall, la salua celui-ci avec un sourire un peu trop suspect.

- Albus, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle vit que son ami allait parler, mais une voix le coupa.

- Vous allez mieux, Minerva ?

Cette dernière tourna la tête mais, sans même voir la personne qui lui avait posé cette question, elle savait déjà que ce n'était autre que Dolores.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, répondit le professeur de métamorphose, je crois que mes nausées reprennent.

Et pour compléter le tout, elle posa une main sur son ventre et se tint de l'autre à la table. Hilarité général du côté professeur. Dumbledore fut le seul à ne faire qu'un petit sourire, presque invisible sous sa barbe argenté. Même Rogue ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Minerva. Il lui présenta une fiole.

- Tenez, Minerva, ça vous empêchera de vider votre estomac sur notre déjeuner.

La potion avait une couleur verdâtre, couleur qui donnait plus l'envie de vomir, au lieu de l'enlever. Une légère moue barra son visage. Rogue ricana et lui glissa :

- Juste pour vous donner un coup de punch pour la journée, ce n'est pas pour les nausées.

- Je pense avoir deviné cela toute seule, Severus, dit-elle du coin des lèvres en vidant la potion dans son jus de citrouille.

Elle avala son verre cul sec et grimaça au goût de la potion. Ce truc donnait _vraiment_ envie de vomir ! Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la grande salle. Minerva leva les yeux et remarqua que certain élèves de Serpentards la pointait du doigt en riant. Elle leur lança un regard perçant qui calma leurs ardeurs et ils plongèrent la tête dans leur tasse de thé. Minerva ne put se retenir et s'autorisa un maigre sourire. Décidemment, si Rogue n'apprenait pas le respect à ses élèves, elle, elle savait l'imposer en tout lieu ! Elle redressa la tête fièrement et avala une gorgée de thé… en faite, elle l'avala de travers, sa gorgée de thé. Elle se mit à tousser comme pas permis et Dumbledore dû taper doucement dans son dos pour lui faire passer cette terrible toux.

- J'étais sûr que vous n'étiez pas totalement remise, commenta le directeur dans un – faux – soupire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua sèchement Minerva, c'est _ce_ thé !

- Eh bien, qu'a-t-il, ce thé ? demanda Rogue, surpris de l'attitude de sa collègue.

- Il est au _citron_…

Elle tourna lentement la tête – et aussi de façon menaçante je dois dire – vers son voisin de droite… voisin qui portait la barbe bien longue et qui recula légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Je… commença t-il. Je… bien… c'est très bon le citron…

Il fit un sourire timide et Minerva leva les yeux au ciel, croyant exploser de l'intérieure. Elle arriva tout de même à se contenir et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Albus, quand apprendrez vous à grandir ?

- Ecoutez Minerva, j'ai vécu des temps d'enfants et des temps d'adultes, et je dois dire que mon enfance me manque parfois. Je crois que je préfère terminer ma vie en temps que grand enfant, plutôt qu'en vieil adulte.

Minerva soupira.

- Alors n'obligez pas vos collègues à participer à vos enfantillages, au moins !

- Mais qu'ais-je donc fais qui puisse vous nuire ?

- Ne niez pas, Albus, dit-elle d'une voix froide. _Vous_ avez transformez _mon_ thé à la menthe en thé au _citron_ !

- Ah mais bien sûr que non ! Comment oserais-je ? C'est sans doute cette potion que vous a fait boire Severus qui à modifié vos papilles gustative.

- N'accuser pas les autres à votre place !

- Mais dites moi, professeur McGonagall, ricana Severus, je vois que vous prenez cette affaire très à cœur…

- Je voudrais profiter de ce moment pour déjeuner _au calme._

Elle insista bien sur le « au calme » ce qui fit ricaner Rogue et pouffer Albus. C'était d'ailleurs à s'étrangler de rire.

Minerva poussa la tasse de thé au citron devant le professeur Dumbledore qui la regarda avec envie et ne se pria pas pour le déguster, ce fameux thé au citron. Quand à Minerva, une nouvelle tasse apparue devant elle et elle goûta du bout de doigt pour vérifier qu'elle était bien à la menthe. Ci fait, elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu doucement son thé brûlant en savourant ce moment de calme, quoiqu'étant quelque peu agacé par les brusques ricanements de Rogue et les sourires de Dumbledore. Le déjeuner se termina enfin et Minerva quitta la pièce à grand pas, évitant de justesse Dolores qui resta plantée au bout milieu de la salle, sous les rires des élèves.

**XXX**

Minerva traversa le château sans se presser. Elle avait remarqué que, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus aussi fatiguée qu'avant, marcher rapidement l'essoufflait beaucoup plus vite que dans sa jeunesse. Elle passa devant un groupe de Serpentard. Elle qui s'apprêtait à leur retirer des points en remarquant qu'ils faisaient encore des bêtises, elle fut surprise de les voir assis sur un banc, se lançant quelque fois des boules de neige. Ils parlaient. Oui, ils parlaient… Ils n'embêtaient personne, ils parlaient. Lorsqu'ils virent que leur professeur de métamorphose les fixait, ils la saluèrent d'un signe de tête et s'en retournèrent à leur conversation. Minerva passa son chemin, surprise.

Elle arriva devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et donna le mot de passe – qui n'est autre que Fizwizbiz – et attendit patiemment que la gargouille libère le passage. Ci fait, elle grimpa tranquillement les marches de l'escalier et s'arrêta devant les portes du bureau de son directeur. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et entra. Dumbledore était assis sur son bureau, Rogue un peu plus loin, les bras croisés dans le dos.

- Ah, Minerva, nous vous attendions.

Minerva se posta à côté de Rogue, en face de Dumbledore.

- Et ce depuis pas mal de temps déjà, marmonna Rogue en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

- Abstenez vous de commentaires, Severus, répondit froidement Minerva. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine depuis mon _malaise, _vous savez tout autant que moi que je ne suis pas encore complètement remise. Laissez-moi le temps d'arriver ici et de me remettre si vous ne voulez pas retrouver mon cadavre dans un de vos sombres cachots. Vous aurez une mort sur la conscience.

Rogue approcha son visage à quelques courts centimètres de celui ce Minerva avec un sourire doucereux, qui laissait penser que des idées peu orthodoxes traversaient son esprit.

- Quand vous aurez arrêté de vous chercher des poux, soupira Albus, je vous dirais pourquoi je vous ai convoqué.

- Nous vous écoutons Albus, lâcha Minerva qui ne c'était pas reculé à l'approche du visage de son collègue.

Celui-ci eu un rictus et se recula pour refaire face à son directeur. Minerva sourit intérieurement : ah ! Elle n'était si facilement impressionnable !

- Bien, Severus, je veux que vous alliez voir les Dursley. Au vu de la renaissance de Voldemort, ils doivent être prévenus et je veux qu'ils quittent Privet Drive, qu'ils voyagent, loin de l'Angleterre. Même si Harry ne les tient pas vraiment dans son cœur, cela le blessera de les savoirs blessé ou pire…

- Professeur Dumbledore, commença Rogue qui avait pali et avait une soudaine difficulté à respirer, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que j'aille Pétunia et Vernon Dursley pour leur dire de quitter leur maison sous peine de se faire tuer par un Mage Noir ?

- Oh… Juste pour quelque temps, rajouta Albus qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué le malaise de son collègue.

Quand à Minerva, elle s'imaginait Severus s'inviter chez les Dursley, lui et sa grande cape noir, lui et ses cheveux gras, lui et son air lugubre, lui qui avait longtemps méprisé Pétunia dans son enfance. Une scène plus que comique s'imposa dans son esprit : un Rogue grognon frappant à la porte des Dursley, Pétunia allant lui ouvrir et perdant connaissance en croyant voir un fantôme. Sans était trop pour elle. De plus, depuis son malaise, ses sentiments avaient tendance à être contradictoire et à se jouer d'elle. Tantôt elle était hilare devant la bêtise d'un élève, tantôt elle avait des envies de meurtres. Mais là… C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, comme qui dirait. Minerva commença par se mordre les joues, ne voulant pas paraître ridicule. Mais elle perdit complètement le contrôle de soit et éclata de rire. Elle recula jusqu'à rencontrer une table dans son dos. Une main vint se poser sur la table de bois, histoire de ne pas tomber au sol. L'autre se porta à son ventre et appuya dessus. Elle se plia en deux, le ventre douloureux. Ses yeux brillèrent et bientôt, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son rire résonnait dans le bureau à présent silencieux. Ses deux collègues la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle, ce qui, en soit, n'état pas complètement faux. Severus s'introduit un court instant dans la tête de sa collègue pour voir ce qui pouvait produire son hilarité et ses narines frémirent de colère lorsqu'il vit ce qu'avait imaginé Minerva. A la vision d'un Severus encore plus en colère, Minerva repartit dans ses rires et il lui fut plusieurs longues minutes pour recouvrer son calme. Elle sortit son mouchoir à carreaux écossais et s'essuya les yeux avec.

- Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Minerva ? demanda Albus, un sourcil levé.

Le fou-rire menaça de revenir lorsque Minerva vit l'expression dédaigneuse de Rogue.

- Professeur, commença Minerva.

Un rire lui échappa, mais elle réussi à se contrôler.

- Professeur, reprit-elle, vous comptez vraiment envoyer _Severus Rogue _voir _Pétunia et Vernon Dursley _pour leur annoncer _ça_ ?

- Eh bien, oui, pourquoi ?

Les lèvres du professeur McGonagall se remirent à trembler et son regard brilla de nouveau.

- Vous savez que c'est une des nombreuses manières de tuer les Dursley d'une crise cardiaque ?

Rogue renifla, mécontent. Minerva lâcha un nouveau rire. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais son ventre douloureux lui rappela pourquoi elle avait rit autant et une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se mordait les joues jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Le visage du professeur Dumbledore fut empli d'un doute. Ses yeux fixèrent Rogue et le détaillèrent de haut en bas. Minerva du regarder ailleurs pour ne pas rire. Bon sang ! Pourquoi faillait-il qu'elle perde le contrôle maintenant ? N'empêche, rire lui avait procuré une agréable sensation.

- Je ne vois… commença Dumbledore en fixant sa collègue.

- Attendez Albus, le coupa Minerva après avoir longuement inspirez, à votre avis, comment réagiraient les Dursley si Severus s'invitait chez eux en disant : « Bonjour, je suis Severus Rogue – oui oui Pétunia, c'est bien moi le meilleurs ami de votre défunte sœur, moi qui écrasait des branches d'arbres sur votre tête pour que vous nous fichiez la paix – professeur de potion à Poudlard, je viens vous annoncer qu'il vous faut quitter cette maison ainsi que le pays pendant quelque temps sous peine de vous faire tuer par un dangereux mage noir qui en veut à Harry Potter, votre neveu. »

Dumbledore eu l'air de réfléchir un instant.

- En effet, je pense que les Dursley réagiraient plutôt mal. Mais, Severus, vous ne leur diriez pas ça ?

- Eh bien Albus, marmonna Severus en lançant un regard perçant à Minerva, que voulez vous que je leur dise d'autre ?

Minerva se mordit de nouveau les joues.

- Et puis, Minerva, reprit Severus en se tournant vers elle, comment savez vous que j'écrasais des branches sur la tête de Pétunia ?

Minerva éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Je ne savais pas Severus, dit-elle, le souffle court, je l'ai inventez sur le moment.

Rogue se renfrogna et Minerva respira lentement, espérant que les rires ne reviendraient pas. Bon sang ! D'habitude, elle restait de glace pour n'importe quoi et, maintenant, il suffisait que Dumbledore demanda à Rogue d'aller voir les Dursley pour… pour leur dire _ça _pour qu'elle se mette à rire comme pas permis.

- Que comptez-vous faire, Albus ? fini par demander Minerva, brisant le silence qui c'était installé.

- Eh bien, au vu de votre tête à tout les deux, je pense qu'envoyer Severus là bas n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Severus et Minerva se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble.

- Minerva, vous ne voudriez pas y aller ?

La requête du professeur Dumbledore surpris un peu Minerva. Rogue la regarda avec un air de vainqueur, comme s'il venait de se venger du fou rire que lui avait fait subir sa collègue. Sauf que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Minerva d'aller voir les Dursley. Elle pourrait, par la même occasion, défendre son élève en rapportant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'école.

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de sourire malicieusement à son collègue avant de répondre « j'irais » au professeur Dumbledore qui lui sourit.

- Bon, ceci fait, dit Albus, allons manger. Je crois qu'il y a une tarte au citron ce soir.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et tout trois rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Durant le repas, Minerva ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Rogue qui boudait dans son coin. Plusieurs fois, elle crut s'étouffer avec sa boisson en repensant à ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Mais elle tint bon… Elle avait une réputation à tenir tout de même !

**XXX**

Minerva marchait vite. Il faisait froid et ses jambes commençaient à lui faire un mal de chien ! Elle se souvenait du chemin comme si elle y avait été hier. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant le 4, Privet Drive. La maison n'avait pas changé, quoique des décorations multicolores recouvraient le jardin, les fenêtres et le toit. Elle traversa le jardin à grand pas et s'arrêta devant la porte. Aviez-vous déjà vu Minerva McGonagall habillé en Moldu ? Si non, la chose est faite. Minerva avait jugé mieux de s'habiller comme ceux chez qui elle allait. Aussi, c'était vêtu d'un pantalon en tissu vert foncé, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste accordée au pantalon. Elle avait opté pour une paire de chaussure à petit talon noires et d'un épais manteau Moldu noir. Ses cheveux étaient, comme à leur habitude, tirée en chignon serré et elle portait toujours ses lunettes carrées. Malgré tout, elle était frigorifiée. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit. Il était 18 heures 07. Elle avait transplané jusqu'à l'entré de Privet Drive et avait traversée la rue jusqu'à la maison. Même si l'heure n'était pas tardive, il faisait nuit noir.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde au coup deux fois plus grand que la norme.

- Oui ? demanda celle-ci, prudente.

- Madame Dursley, je présume.

- Elle-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voudrais vous parler. Je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici, mais c'est… urgent, si je puis le dire ainsi.

Pétunia hocha la tête et laissa entrer la sorcière. Minerva attendit dans l'entré que son hôte lui autorise le salon. Pétunia l'y invita après l'avoir débarrassé de son manteau couvert de neige. Minerva se frotta les mains et la chaleur du feu brûlant dans la cheminé réchauffa son pauvre corps congelé. Vernon Dursley, avachit dans son fauteuil, la regardait de son regard perçant.

- Minerva McGonagall, se présenta la sorcière en serrant la main des deux adultes. Je suis professeur de… je suis professeur à l'école de Poudlard, se rattrapa t-elle, se rappelant qu'il valait mieux ne pas employer de mot magique dans cette famille.

Aussitôt, la pièce se refroidie.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue, répéta la sorcière, mais c'est mieux pour vous que je vienne ici, croyez moi. Alors ne compliquez pas les choses, s'il vous plait.

Pétunia et Vernon Dursley se détendirent doucement.

- Maman, c'est qui ? demanda soudain une voix derrière Minerva.

Elle se tourna et découvrit un garçon dodu à souhait.

- Dudley Dursley, n'est-ce-pas ? fit Minerva un haussant un sourcil.

- C'est moi, répondit Dudley avant de se plier en deux.

Pétunia se précipita vers son fils et le guida jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine où il vida son estomac. Minerva tourna un regard interrogateur vers Vernon qui soupira.

- Il est comme ça depuis que Harry à reçu une lettre disant qu'il était renvoyé de Poudlard.

- Permettez que je le _soigne_, lâcha Minerva en sortant discrètement sa baguette.

Vernon fronça des sourcils et allait répondre négativement mais Minerva le devança :

- Ecoutez, cela fait presque 40 ans que j'enseigne, je suis ce qu'on appelle une _professionnelle_. Alors soit vous me laisser soigner votre fils, soit il reste ainsi à vie.

Vernon soupira mais acquiesça. Minerva dirigea sa baguette vers Dudley et murmura :

- _Finite_.

Dudley arrêta de vomir et se redressa, surpris.

- Tout va bien, mon Duddy ? demanda Pétunia à son fils.

- Ouais, je sens plus rien !

Et il se précipita dans sa chambre, sans même remercier Minerva qui fronça des sourcils devant l'impolitesse du garçon. Elle s'empressa de ranger sa baguette et s'assit sur le canapé. Pétunia rejoignis son mari.

- Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda t-elle à la sorcière.

- Eh bien, je sais que vous n'aimez pas en parler, mais il faudra bien, pour ce soir. Vous savez que votre sœur et son mari, Pétunia, on été tué par un… sorcier très puissant.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Ce sorcier, que certain croyaient mort, est… comment dire… réapparu l'année dernière. Il a essayé de tuer Harry, mais n'a réussi qu'a tuer un de ses amis, Cédric Diggory. Disons que ce… sorcier en veut à mort à Harry. S'il venait à apprendre votre existence, il pourrait s'en prendre à vous pour blesser Harry, pour l'affaiblir.

Ils pâlirent.

- Aussi, je viens vous demander, de la part du professeur Dumbledore, de quitter… de quitter l'Angleterre pour quelque temps. Je sais que cela paraît complètement… fou, mais il le faut, pour votre vie.

Les Dursley la regardèrent, les yeux exorbités.

- Comment… balbutia Vernon, comment osez-vous entrer chez nous pour nous demander de quitter le pays ?

A présent, il rugissait. Minerva s'énerva.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Je viens ici pour votre seule protection ! Et estimez-vous heureux que ce soit moi qui vienne, mon collègue aurait été beaucoup plus explicite !

Devant la froideur de la femme, les Dursley se tassèrent sur le siège. Minerva sourit intérieurement et se radoucit. Elle faisait même peur aux adultes !

- Après, si vous voulez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est votre choix.

- Quand devrions-nous partir d'après vous ? demanda soudainement Pétunia.

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais peut-être que partir aux vacances de noël serait plus judicieux. Restez hors d'Angleterre jusque… oh ! Au moins jusqu'aux vacances d'avril.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Mais dites moi, madame… euh… McGonagall, reprit Pétunia. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit par lettre ?

- Parce que le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons pensez que vous n'aimeriez pas avoir un hibou sur votre fenêtre à votre réveille.

- Je vois, marmonna Vernon.

Pétunia avait soudain pâli.

- Ro… Rogue ? bredouilla t-elle. Vous voulez dire : Severus Rogue ?

- Tout à fait, oui, répondit Minerva, souriant intérieurement.

Finalement, elle verrait la tête de Pétunia parlant de Rogue.

- Il… Il est… professeur avec vous ?

- Oui. Et c'est lui qui devait venir vous voir, avant que je ne convaincs le professeur Dumbledore de me laisser y aller à la place de mon collègue.

- Vous… voulez dire que c'était Severus qui devait venir à votre place ?

Minerva se fit la réflexion que Pétunia était longue à la détente, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Sur le moment, une personne plus pâle que Pétunia n'existe pas. Minerva songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle dise à Severus la réaction qu'eu Pétunia à son égard. Ce sera drôle.

- Bien, dit la sorcière en se levant. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dis. Bonne soirée.

Puis, Minerva récupéra son manteau et s'approcha de la porte d'entré.

- Comment il est ? l'interpela soudain une voix.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Dudley Dursley.

- Pardon ?

- Comment est-il ?

- Qui donc ?

- Harry.

Minerva fronça des sourcils.

- Je veux dire : comment est-ce qu'il est dans son école ? Moi je le connais pas vraiment.

- Disons que… qu'il a sauvé l'école et énormément de personne depuis qu'il est à Poudlard.

Minerva cru que Dudley allait s'étouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « sauvé l'école » ?

- Eh bien… il a sauvé l'école, je ne peux pas le dire autrement. Elle était sur le point de fermer et il a réussi à… la sauver.

- Oh… Et il a des amis ?

Minerva sourit dans son fort intérieur. S'il savait…

- Il a deux amis très chers. Il donnerait sa vie pour eux et vice versa.

La sorcière se demanda si Dudley savait ce que voulait dire « vice versa » mais ne lui demanda pas. Autant ne pas le ridiculiser s'il ne savait pas, et autant ne pas se ridiculiser _elle_, s'il savait.

- Et le directeur de l'école tient beaucoup à lui, rajouta Minerva. Et… hmm, comment dire ? Parfois, la moitié de l'école le déteste, parfois non. Cela dépend de la Gazette du… du journal de notre monde.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha Dudley plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait sans doutes voulus.

- Parce que Harry Potter est très célèbre dans notre monde, et qu'il fait souvent la une des journaux.

Et hop ! Un point pour Harry ! Minerva réfléchie rapidement à ce qu'avait fait Harry pour achever son cousin. Elle trouva rapidement.

- Harry est aussi un très bon joueur de Quidditch, le sport national des sorciers. C'est un des meilleurs joueurs de notre époque. Il a gagné de nombreux matchs.

Voilà comment faire l'éloge d'un élève. Minerva était fière d'elle.

- Et… commença Dudley.

- Ecoute mon garçon, le coupa Minerva dans un soupir. Je pourrais passer des heures à te parler de ton cousin et de notre monde, mais je ne pense pas que cela sera bien prit. De plus, je suis vraiment fatigué et j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi.

Puis, elle pivota et ouvrit la porte d'entré. Le vent froid fouetta son visage.

- Une dernière question ! s'exclama Dudley.

Minerva se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce qu'il faut dire « abracadabra » pour jeter un sort ?

Minerva cru qu'elle allait exploser de rire.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que, quand on était petit, Harry à dit qu'il allait mettre le feu à la haie et il a commencé par « abracadabra ».

La vieille femme eu un sourire en coin. Finalement, Harry n'avait pas du rendre la vie des Dursley facile.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le garçon.

- Non, nos formules sont beaucoup plus élaborées, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Maintenant, _si tu le permets… _j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

- Vous aller marcher ? demanda celui-ci.

- J'avais dis : plus de questions ! Et non, je vais transplaner dès que possible.

- Transplaner ? Comme « téléporter » ? Pourquoi vous le faites pas ici ?

Minerva soupira et descendis les quelques marches du perron.

- Parce que cela semblera bizarre de voire une vieille femme rentrer chez vous et ne pas en ressortir.

- Ah… ok.

Puis, Minerva pivota et quitta le jardin.

- Au revoir ! lui lança Dudley avant de refermer la porte.

- Adieu serait sans doute plus juste, marmonna Minerva.

Puis, pénétrant dans une petite ruelle, elle transplana.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui bon, je sais que ce chapitre ne reflète pas très bien le tempérament de notre chère professeur de métamorphose, mais je n'ai pas résister à l'envie d'écrire ce passage qui me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà pas mal de temps. J'espère seulement qu'il vous a plus autant qu'a moi... <strong>

**Pour le prochain chapitre, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, il y aura beaucoup d'explications à quelques petites erreurs que j'ai fais de-ci de-là. **

**J'espère sincèrement être à la hauteur de vos espérance et que vous ne serez pas déçu par la suite. Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour les quelques avis que j'a déjà eu !**

_Lola._


	6. Chapter 6 : Le rapport

**Chapitre Sixième : **Le rapport

- Ils étaient surpris ?

- Apeurés, j'aurais plus dis.

Minerva avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Que leur avez-vous dis ? demanda Albus.

- Ce que vous vouliez qu'il leur soit dit.

- Au mot près ?

- Allons, Albus, râla Minerva, je ne suis pas un enregistreur. Je leur ai dit, un point c'est tout.

- Bon bon, ne vous énervez pas…

Albus colla son dos au dossier de son large siège et touilla son thé. Minerva eu un petit sourire. Enfant un jour, enfant toujours. Cela devait sûrement être la devise du professeur Dumbledore.

- Ah, Severus ! s'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers son collègue.

Celui-ci sursauta et lâcha sa cuillère qui tomba sur la table avec un grand bruit, répandant le thé dans lequel elle était il y à peine une minute. Le professeur de potion bougonna des mots incompréhensibles en s'essuyant la main. Il s'était brulé avec le thé. Apparemment, sa nuit n'avait pas été longue, car de grosses cernes tombaient sous ses yeux qui étaient à demi fermé.

- Je vous réveille peut-être, railla Minerva.

Severus bougonna un « non non » peu convainquant et Minerva douta soudain que sa plaisanterie fut plus vraie qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Que voulez-vous Minerva ? soupira t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- J'ai parlez de vous à Pétunia. Enfin… pas vraiment, mais lorsque j'ai mentionné votre nom, elle à réagit.

- Ravi de le savoir, répondit Severus, de mauvaise humeur.

Mais Minerva vit bien qu'il était curieux de connaître la suite de l'histoire car il avait glissé un œil vers elle.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pâle. Je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez terrorisé à ce point.

Severus eu un sourire sadique.

- Moi non plus, dit-il avec un air mystérieux, soudain très bien réveillé. Moi non plus… Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

Minerva lui raconta la courte conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Pétunia Dursley, et Severus s'empêchait de sourire. Chaque parole agrandissait un peu plus sa nouvelle bonne humeur.

- Finalement, lâcha t-il, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'y aller. Cela aurait rappelé de bon souvenir.

- Je ne pense pas que cela aurait été une bonne idée, Severus, lâcha Dumbledore qui avait écouté la conversation depuis le début.

« Je ne penses pas vous avoir demandé votre avis. » pensa très fort Severus. Mais il se tût et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, repensant aux malheurs qu'avaient subit Pétunia Evans dans sa tendre enfance.

- Je vois que vous avez fait l'éloge de Potter, Minerva, lâcha Severus, soudain interdit.

- Comment est-ce que… ? commença la concernée avant de s'arrêter et de froncer des sourcils. Serait-il possible que vous évitiez de lire mes pensées à mon insu, Severus ?

Ses narines frémirent de fureur et elle fusilla le maître des potions du regard. Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des _Avada Kedavra_, Severus aurait été mort dans la seconde qui suivit le regard de sa collègue.

- Avouez que vous êtes fière de ce que vous avez pu raconter à ce jeune Moldu.

- Je n'ai dis que la vérité, lâcha Minerva.

- Mais bien sûr, Minerva, mais bien sûr… Vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil, hein ?

Les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent et elle fixa Severus qui, lui, souriait doucement… sadiquement, si je puis le dire ainsi.

- Comment osez-vous… ? balbutia Minerva.

Les jointures de sa main tenant une cuillère en argent blanchirent. Elle ne voyait pas l'expression de Dumbledore, puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos… dommage, car Albus s'était coloré d'une jolie teinte rouge, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de travers et se retenait de tousser, et ses yeux c'étaient plissés, fixant Rogue avec un air mauvais qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Aucun des deux collègues ne surent jamais ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de leur cher directeur… Oui, dommage pour Minerva, car au moment même où Severus avait parlé d'un _homme_ et de Minerva, Albus eu l'impression que des pétards explosaient dans son estomac. Sensation qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressentie auparavant…

Rogue sourit, content de son effet.

- Enfin, Minerva, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, vous savez bien que je plaisante, voyons ! N'empêche qu'il c'est fait un plaisir de vous poser toutes ses questions…

Il laissa traîner sa phrase et Minerva cru qu'elle n'allait jamais résister à l'irrésistible envie de renverser sa tasse de thé brûlant sur les genoux de son collègue. Elle fini par se tourner vers Albus qui avait repris sa couleur normal et lui demanda d'une voix encore vibrante de colère :

- Où en êtes-vous avec le jeune Malefoy ?

- Pardon ? lâcha le directeur en tournant son regard vers sa voisine.

- Il me semble que vous deviez le punir pour un certain affront…

- Oh oui ! Excusez-moi Minerva, je n'y étais vraiment pas… Eh bien, ce jeune homme aura des retenues tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, avec Rusard. Et il a reçu une beuglante de son père, le matin où vous n'êtes pas venue déjeuner…

En d'autres termes, le matin de son malaise. Minerva soupira. Comme elle aurait apprécié entendre cette beuglante. D'habitude, elle ne pensait pas ainsi, mais Malefoy l'avait de loin mérité !

- D'ailleurs, je crois que la voix de Monsieur Lucius Malefoy était presque aussi forte que celle de Molly Weasley il y a trois ans, lors de l'arrivé spectaculaire de vos deux élèves.

Minerva ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Elle avait du quitter le repas pour expliquer à ces deux jeunes garnements que les hiboux n'existaient pas que pour faire joli et qu'il aurait été plus intelligent de lui expliquer le malentendu dans une lettre. Rogue l'avait longtemps charrié avec cet évènement, et Minerva regrettait amèrement que Weasley et Potter n'ai pas rependus des miettes de leur sandwich partout dans le bureau de son collègue.

- Mais je crois que Molly garde toujours la place de la meilleure beuglant envoyé à Poudlard, reprit Albus, les yeux levé au plafond, signe qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Minerva secoua la tête et s'intéressa à sa tranche de pain.

- Il s'en veut, l'interrompit Severus, l'air de rien.

Minerva aurait bien aimé pouvoir manger avant le début des cours, mais sa curiosité la poussa à reposer sa tartine et à se tourner vers Severus.

- Dois-je vous demander de me dire pour qu'elle raison vous me dites-ça ou vous allez le faire tout seul ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. Certes curieuse, mais agacée, aussi.

- Malefoy… J'ai entendu dire qu'il nous a suivis, lorsque Potter nous a guidé jusqu'à votre… corps ?

Rogue la regarda.

- Il paraît qu'il se tape secrètement la tête contre les murs. Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur…

Le professeur de potions sourit avec son sourire toujours aussi sadique et sarcastique.

- Mais pourquoi s'en voudrait t-il ? demanda Minerva en fronçant à présent des sourcils.

- Il a, apparemment, dit que vous étiez la seule de toute l'école à pouvoir tenir tête à Ombrage sans risquer votre vie. _(nda : c'est que je l'aime bien le petit Malefoy, moi ! Je préfère qu'il soit contre Ombrage, désolé pour celles qui préfèrent le contraire…)_

Au son de sa voix on entendait qu'il n'était pas spécialement d'accord, et qu'il était surtout contrarier qu'on ne l'inclus pas dans le lot des _professeurs-assez-courageux-pour-dire-à-ce-crapaud-d'Ombrage-que-c'est-une-menteuse-et-lui-pourrir-la-vie._

- Ce mérite revient aussi à Potter, lâcha Minerva d'un ton distrait en repensant à ce que subissait son élève pour avoir dit la vérité.

Rogue aussi pensait à Potter et à ce que lui faisait subir Ombrage. Mais lui, il souriait.

- Potter doit continuer à dire à Ombrage qu'elle ment, dit-il d'un air solennel, pour le bien de Poudlard.

Minerva allait lui demander depuis quand il soutenait Harry, mais se rattrapa de justesse et dit sombrement :

- Severus, des fois, je me demande comment je peux vous supporter.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dis ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je le suis – et je suis loin d'être idiote, croyez moi ! Je sais très bien que vous retirez un malin plaisir à voir Potter souffrir, et que, si cela ne tenait qu'à vous, vous vous arrangeriez pour qu'Ombrage le punisse encore plus injustement qu'elle ne le fait déjà !

Un air rêveur passa sur le visage de Rogue. Minerva n'était pas si loin de la vérité, même si Rogue ne l'avouerait pas ouvertement. Le ténébreux maître des potions s'imaginait déjà avec un Harry Potter exténué, la main couverte de cicatrice, n'ayant même plus le courage de répondre à ses piques. Evidemment, Granger et Weasley le défendraient, mais une ou deux… que dis-je ! Cinq ou six retenues avec Rusard les calmeraient, et Severus pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de Potter. Ah… Douce vengeance, et le tout organisé par Ombrage.

Un soupira de la part de Minerva le sortit de sa rêverie et il but une gorgée de son thé.

**XXX**

Ne pas rire. Rester droite et ferme. Rester de glace. Ne _surtout_ pas rire, même si l'envie est grande. Se répéter : _je suis une reine de glace, je suis une reine de glace, je ne laisse rien paraître, je suis une reine de glace…_ « Même pas le droit à un petit sourire ou un sous-entendu de félicitation ? » lâcha une petite voix au fond de l'esprit de la sorcière en échos à ses pensées. Non, non et non ! Résister à l'envie, forte soit-elle ! Il n'y a qu'a être rapide et sèche, la joie en sera quelque peu réduite. Bon…

_- C'est vrai ? Que vous vous êtes opposé au professeur Ombrage ?_

_- Oui, répondit Harry._

_- Que vous l'avez traitée de menteuse ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous lui avez dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour ?_

_- Oui._

_Le professeur McGonagall s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda Harry les sourcils froncés. Enfin, elle dit :_

_- Prenez un biscuit, Potter._

_- Un... quoi ?_

_- Prenez un biscuit, répéta-t-elle avec impatience._

_Elle lui montra une boîte en fer décorée de motifs écossais, posée sur son bureau au sommet d'une pile de papiers._

_- Et asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-elle. _

Il y eu un silence. Harry s'assit sur la chaise, face au professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière ne laissait rien paraître, mais pour peu, elle aurait bien embrassé son élève. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, Minerva aurait demandé à Harry de continuer à tenir tête à Ombrage… Mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais c'était différent. Elle, elle était professeur. Lui un élève.

Elle joint ces mains sur son bureau et regarda fixement Harry.

_- Potter, vous devez faire attention, _dit-elle enfin d'une voix qu'elle fit plus douce que d'ordinaire._ Une mauvaise conduite dans la classe de Dolores Ombrage pourrait vous coûter bien plus cher que des points en moins et une retenue._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous... ?_

_- Potter, ayez donc un peu de bon sens, coupa le professeur McGonagall qui retrouva soudain son ton coutumier. Vous savez d'où elle vient, vous savez à qui elle fait ses rapports._

Minerva saisi un morceau de papier rose et le montra à Harry avec une moue écœurée.

_- Elle indique dans son mot qu'elle vous a infligé une retenue chaque soir de la semaine à compter de demain, dit le professeur McGonagall en parcourant une nouvelle fois le parchemin du professeur Ombrage._

_- Chaque soir de la semaine ! répéta Harry, horrifié. Mais, professeur, ne pourriez-vous pas... ?_

_- Non, je ne pourrais pas, répondit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton catégorique._

_- Mais..._

_- Elle est votre professeur, elle donc parfaitement le droit de vous donner des retenues. Vous vous rendrez dans son bureau demain soir à cinq heures et rappelez-vous : soyez très prudent chaque fois que vous aurez affaire au professeur Ombrage._

_- Mais je disais la vérité ! protesta Harry, outré. Voldemort est de retour, vous le savez, Dumbledore sait qu'il est..._

_- Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en rajustant ses lunettes avec colère (elle avait fait une horrible grimace lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort). Il ne s'agit pas de vérité ou de mensonges, il s'agit d'adopter un profil bas et de contrôler vos humeurs !_

_Elle se leva, les narines et les lèvres plus pincées que jamais. Harry se leva à son tour._

_- Prenez un autre biscuit, dit-elle d'un ton irrité en poussant la boîte vers lui._

_- Non, merci, répondit froidement Harry._

_- Ne soyez pas ridicule, lança-t-elle sèchement._

_Il prit un biscuit._

_- Merci, dit-il à contre-cœur._

_- Vous n'avez donc pas écouté le discours de Dolores Ombrage, le jour du festin, Potter ?_

_- Si, répondit Harry. Si... Elle a dit... que les progrès seraient interdits... enfin, ça signifie que... le ministère essaye d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard._

Minerva soupira. Il avait compris l'essentiel… Enfin, c'était sûrement Hermione qui lui avait expliqué plus clairement les dires du professeur Ombrage.

_- Au moins, je suis heureuse que vous écoutiez Hermione Granger, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de sortir. _

Harry sortit de la salle avec un air mauvais. Minerva espérait que ça lui serve de leçon et qu'il fasse à présent plus attention à ses paroles, même si, d'un autre côté, elle était ravie qu'il pourrisse la vie de Dolores. N'empêche, il lui en avait fait, des frayeurs, ce garçon. La première avait été lors de son premier cours de balais elle l'avait vue foncer dans les airs, descendre en piquet et atterrir tout en douceur, comme si de rien n'était. La deuxième avait été le moment où il avait failli tomber de son balai lors de son premier match de Quidditch qu'il avait d'ailleurs remporté en attrapant le Vif d'or avec la bouche puis il avait mis hors d'état de nuire un troll des montagnes adulte. Voir la grosse masse verdâtre allongé au sol et les trois Gryffondor en train de commenter la morve dégoulinant sur la baguette d'Harry l'avait laissé sans voix, il fallait l'avouer. Ensuite, il y eu la fois où Potter, Weasley et Granger qui lui demandait un rendez-vous avec le très renommé professeur Dumbledore pour une chose dont il n'était pas censé connaître jusqu'à l'existence : la Pierre Philosophale. Elle en avait laissé tomber ses livres à terre ! Ah ! Et puis le moment où le trio, décidé à jouer les héros, étaient passés par la trappe et avait traversés toutes les épreuves pour, qu'enfin, Harry se trouve devant le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et lui résiste jusqu'à à y laisser sa propre vie ! Bon, il n'était pas mort, et Weasley avait réussi à passer l'échiquier géant qu'elle avait elle-même ensorcelé, ce qui n'était pas rien… Pas si mauvais que ça le petit Weasley n'empêche. Puis Potter avait décidé de tuer Sirius Black et avait fini par l'innocenter. Mais avec ça, il avait attaqué Rogue, avait remonté le temps pour sauver un hippogriffe et son parrain, c'était lui-même sauvé en produisant un très puissant patronus, faisant fuir une centaine de détraqueurs – rien qu'ça ! – et pour couronner le tout, il avait fait face au professeur Lupin en loup-garou. Puis, en quatrième année – quatorze ans, dites vous bien ! – il à participer contre son gré au tournoi des trois sorciers et à _participer _– toujours contre son gré… - à la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et puis, ce crétin… pardon, le Ministre de la Magie, j'ai nommé Cornélius Fudge – ce crétin… – avait décidé d'achever notre professeur de métamorphose en amenant un détraqueur dans la même pièce qu'eux, détraqueur qui avait d'ailleurs tué Barty Croupton Junior. Et avec tout ça, Minerva s'étonnait de ne pas avoir eu de syncope, ni elle ni Potter ou ses amis d'ailleurs…

Minerva songea qu'elle pourrait peut-être même écrire un livre sur Harry Potter. Elle était sûre de devenir riche ! Un titre comme : Les Chroniques d'Harry Potter… Ouais, ça sonne bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, la deuxième partie de ce chapitre est bien tiré de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. D'ailleurs, c'est écris en italique. Je vous avoue que j'avais du mal à compléter ce chapitre, j'ai donc préféré reprendre ce passage de J.K. Rowling et je ne vous explique pas comment c'est amusant de réécrire ce moment du point de vue de Minerva !<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, même s'il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, et j'en suis consciente. J'essayerai de faire mieux au prochain chapitre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture pour la suite – et pour ceux qui compte continuer de lire ma fiction.**

_Lola._

PS : une petite review ?


	7. Chapter 7 : De la poussière d'or

_Hello ;_

_Alors, oui, vous avez bien fasse à vous le chapitre 7 de ma fiction. J'ai énormément de retard, j'en suis navré. Ensuite, je n'arrive plus trop à écrire en ce moment, mais je ne veux pas abandonner cette fiction, alors je prie pour l'inspiration me revienne *sors*._

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Merci énormément à** telle17**, **Elles**,** Paru-ch4n** et **ManonOw** pour leurs avis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Septième : <strong>De la poussière d'or

- Vous devriez arrêtez de travailler à n'importe qu'elle heure, Minerva, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je travaille quand je le souhaite, Albus, rétorqua Minerva pour la centième fois.

Et pour la centième fois, Albus soupira. Le Directeur était venu rendre visite à sa collègue ne la voyant pas au repas du midi.

- Et puis, continua l'Animagus sans cesser d'écrire, je voudrais être tranquille pour les deux jours de week-end qui arrive. De plus, je dois emmener les troisièmes années visiter Pré-au-Lard.

Le tremblement de sa voix fit comprendre au professeur Dumbledore que son professeur de métamorphose était partagé entre le fait qu'elle allait, une fois de plus, s'amuser devant les visages émerveillé des élèves découvrant les bonheurs que recèle Pré-au-Lard, et celui de l'impatience qu'elle allait leur offrir lorsqu'elle devrait les ramener à Poudlard. L'année dernière, il lui avait fallu près d'une demi-heure pour regrouper tous ses élèves qui n'avaient pas fait attention à l'heure, absorbé par les sucreries ou les bières au beurre. Dumbledore avait longtemps rit sur l'impatience légendaire de sa chère collègue.

Minerva s'arrêta un instant d'écrire en songeant que, en temps que _Grande Inquisitrice_, Ombrage devrait veiller au bon retour des élèves. Hmm… Elle pourrait ne pas faire exprès de revenir un peu en retard.

Sentant le regard de Dumbledore peser sur ses épaules, Minerva se remit au travail. Encore quelque copie et elle en aurait terminé avec les cinquièmes années. Miss Granger avait obtenue un Optimal, comme à son habitude. Minerva ne s'étonnait plus de la capacité intellectuel de cette brillant élève. Potter et Weasley avait obtenue Effort Exceptionnel, sûrement grâce au talent de Miss Granger. Minerva ne songea pas penser aux notes de leurs camarades, désastreuses. Et ça veut avoir ces B.U.S.E ? Et bien c'est mal partie. Enfin ! Avec Ombrage toujours collé sur le dos à brailler des retenues à tout bout de champ, c'est sûr que leur note risque de baisser.

Un froissement d'étoffe lui apprit que Dumbledore quittait la pièce en silence. Elle s'en voulait de ne plus participer à leur conversation autour d'une tasse de thé – au citron, pensez ! – mais elle était surchargée en ce moment, et ne prêtais plus de temps à l'amusement. De plus, elle avait récemment essayé de savoir où en était la création de l'épreuve qu'elle avait donné aux élèves. D'après Hermione Granger – la seule assez saine d'esprit pour ne pas lui expliquer ce que les Gryffondor prévoyaient de faire en publique – le résultat serait à la hauteur des espérances de leur chère directrice. Minerva avait été très heureuse d'entendre cela. Hermione avait rajouté que tout le monde s'y mettait à cœur joie, et aucun Gryffondor n'oubliait de rajouter une touche personnelle. L'Animagus était extrêmement pressée de voir le résultat. D'ailleurs, l'épreuve et le vote se déroulaient le soir même.

- En fait Minerva, lâcha soudain la voix du vieux directeur.

La concernée sursauta et sa plume dérapa en un trait disgracieux sur la copie qu'elle était en train de corriger. Minerva râla en effaçant tant bien que mal les dégâts. Elle leva les yeux, fusillant sont directeur du regard. Il avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et la regardait, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- C'est ce soir ! dit-il d'une voix chantante et avec un énorme sourire.

Puis il disparu dans un rire, ce qui fit rager Minerva. Décidemment, Albus Dumbledore finirait sa vie dans un berceau avec une sucette au citron dans la bouche ! L'Animagus soupira et se remit au travail. Au moment même où elle avait terminé sa dernière copie, les élèves de septième année rentrèrent dans sa classe. Elle poussa un long soupire presque silencieux et se leva pour les accueillir… et sûrement pour leur dire de la boucler sous peine d'avoir cinq rouleaux de parchemins pour demain matin. Ah mais ! Il faut leur apprendre le respect à ses jeunes gens !

**XXX**

- Bien, silence !

Minerva se leva et tout le monde se tut avec un bel ensemble. L'Animagus se demanda s'il n'avait pas réviser pour être aussi obéissant. Enfin ! Cela montrera à Ombrage qu'elle est un professeur respecté et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'hurler des punitions pour se faire entendre et écouter ! Elle sourit intérieurement.

- Il y a trois semaines, reprit Minerva, je vous ai confié une tâche, une épreuve. Il est temps de nous montrer ce que vous avez put créer. Les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que la Maison gagnante aura une récompense de cent points.

Une rumeur parcourue les rangs. Toutes les Maisons espéraient gagner et le criaient à voix haute, sachant pertinemment que Gryffondor l'emporterais. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à les récompensé pour leur aide sur le réalisme de la situation. L'Animagus eu du mal à ne pas se frotter malicieusement les mains lorsqu'elle se rassit.

Je passerais sous silence la description des tours de magie de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, bien qu'ils fussent splendides, tout en lumière à l'image de leur Maison. Arriva le tour de Serpentard. Les élèves avaient gardés leur air arrogant et semblait fière d'eux. Ils sortirent leur baguette avec ensemble et prononcèrent un mot, comme si leur voix ne faisait qu'une : _Serpentard_ ! Une coulée de lumière verte sortie de leur baguette et s'enroula autour d'elle-même dans les airs, au dessus de leur tête. Un immense serpent de couleur émeraude apparu, sifflant avec force. Deux boutons d'or lui servaient d'œil et il fixa son regard sur la Grande Salle. Puis il se mit à serpenter sur les tables avec rapidités et souplesse, laissant traîner une poudre verte et argenté sur son passage. Puis il s'enroula à son tour sur lui-même au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et explosa en millier de petites émeraudes brillantes qui tombèrent devant les élèves émerveillés. Puis, avec beauté et lumière, la poudre argenté et verte déposée sur la table au passage du serpent monta et dessina le nom de la Maison qu'elle représentait, surmontée de pierre précieuse de plusieurs ton de vers. Finalement, le mot s'enflamma de flammes vertes et disparu des airs dans une odeur de sapin. D'abord, il y eu un grand silence, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti dans la pièce. Il y eu des sifflements, et les Serpentards souriaient de toutes leur dents plus ou moins blanches. Les applaudissements se turent lorsque le Directeur leva les mains, et le silence régna de nouveau sur la pièce. Tout les visage étaient tournés vers les Gryffondor qui avaient fermés les yeux et baissés la tête, comme s'ils réfléchissaient profondément.

Les lumières furent soudainement soufflés, plongeant la Grande Salle dans le noir. Dans un même geste et sans changer de positions, les Gryffondors pointèrent leur baguette vers le plafond. Une lumière apparue au bout de chacune et elles se détachèrent pour se regrouper au centre de la Salle. Le groupement de lumière au début blanche prit une teinte or et brilla d'une seule et même lumière. Il y eu des voix, d'abord comme un murmure, puis comme une douce mélodie, comme celle qu'Harry avait entendue en ouvrant l'œuf qui révélerait l'indice de la seconde tâche durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La lumière difforme se mit soudain à vibrer. Les Gryffondors ouvrirent les yeux en abaissant leur baguette et la lumière explosa. Un lion majestueux de lumière rouge et or se forma devant les professeurs donc le visage impassibles étaient éclairés d'une lumière chaleureuse. Le lion rugit, des ailes prirent forment sur son dos et il courut le long des tables avant de s'envoler et de survoler les Maisons. Tout comme le serpent, le lion laissait tomber une fine poudre doré. Bientôt, toute la salle en fut recouverte, mais personne n'osait bouger, subjugué parce qu'ils voyaient. Le lion se plaça devant les portes et explosa en feu d'artifice au couleur de la Maison qu'il représente. Brusquement, il y eu un impérieux silence. Comme si un souffle de vent balayait la Salle, la poudre d'or glissa… en l'air. Elle forma un tourbillon de paillettes dorée. Le tourbillon se transforma doucement, prenant forme humaine. On pouvait reconnaître une sorcière au chapeau pointue et aux lunettes carrée. Deux saphirs remplaçaient ses yeux. Puis la sorcière de paillette d'or se tassa et se transforma en chat dont le museau était surmonté d'une paire de lunette. Personne ne l'entendit, mais Minerva ne réussi pas à étouffer un petit cri de surprise. Le chat fixa la salle de son regard perçant, comme s'il voulait plier à sa volonté quiconque croisait son regard. Puis soudain, il explosa et la poudre se réuni pour former le nom de _Gryffondor !_ en rouge et or. Et ce fut le bazar, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cela. Dans les feux d'artifice et explosion de paillette, on pouvait voir un cerf, un chien, une loutre, un W, un chat, un phénix et toutes autres sortes d'animal mystique ou non. Puis la poudre retomba en douceur et s'évapora avant d'avoir touchée le sol. _(nda : oui bon, vous vous demandez sûrement comment ces crétins d'élèves – ouh je suis méchante ! – ont réussi à faire un truc pareil… vous saurez ! Bientôt…). _

Les lumières se rallumèrent, éclairant la salle d'une douce lumière orangée. Il y eu un grand silence, personne n'osait faire quoique ce soit qui fasse du bruit. Soudain, Minerva claqua dans ses mains avec quelque petits silence entre chaque claquements jusqu'à applaudir carrément. Dumbledore la suivit bien vite, et bientôt, toute la table des professeurs résonnaient d'applaudissement. Les Maisons se mirent à applaudir à leur tour. La seule personne à ne pas applaudir – et vous vous en doutez certainement – c'était Ombrage. Elle fixait un point invisible au dessus des élèves et faisait une horrible grimace de mécontentement.

Les Gryffondor ne réagissaient pas, ils avaient la tête baissée. Ce furent les jumeaux Weasley qui détendirent l'atmosphère en se levant et en faisait une profonde révérence en direction de la table des professeurs, puis vers les autres Maisons. Il y eu des éclats de rire. Minerva, encore secoué par ce qu'elle venait de voir, leur accorda un sourire amusé. Puis Fred et George quittèrent leur siège et s'approchèrent d'Hermione. Ils l'obligèrent à se lever et George – ou Fred ?... – attrapa son bras droit et le souleva, main vers le plafond. Fred – ou George ?... – se mit à applaudir avec force. Hermione rougit et tous les Gryffondor se mirent à applaudir en riant. Le roux qui tenait son bras la lâcha enfin et elle se rassit en applaudissant aussi. Minerva s'amusa de la gêne de son élève. Elle lui devait certainement la plus grosse partie du feu d'artifice qui avait résonné dans la Grande Salle quelque minute plus tôt, ainsi que Fred et George qui avait du fournir les feu d'artifice. Mais Hermione lui avait assuré que tout les Gryffondor avaient participé, et Minerva était fière de ses élèves.

- Bravo à vous tous ! s'exclama Albus en se levant, ce qui provoqua un silence général.

Le directeur sourit, voyant que ses élèves faisait vraiment tout pour montrer à Ombrage qu'ils étaient mignon tout plaint.

- Maintenant, mangez ! Les votes seront révélés après le repas !

Des plats et des couverts apparurent sur les tables et les élèves mangèrent joyeusement. Minerva piochait de-ci de-là, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle revoyait le spectacle qui venait de lui être offert. Ses élèves l'avait inclus dans leur magnifique prestation, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Il l'avait… fait apparaître en poussière d'or ! Mais que demander de mieux ?

- Vous ne mangez pas, Minerva ? l'interrompit soudain ne voix.

L'Animagus sursauta et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Si, si Albus, dit-elle, distraite. Mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Apparemment, son directeur s'en contre fichait puisqu'il déversa une quantité spectaculaire de nourriture dans l'assiette de sa collègue sous les yeux amusés des élèves qui avait regardé à ce moment la table des professeurs. Minerva se pencha discrètement vers Albus et lui murmura du coin des lèvres :

- On va croire que vous vous êtes mon père si vous continuez d'agir ainsi.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensée que sa phrase eu été drôle, mais elle le remarqua car le professeur Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement en lui tendant sa fourchette encore immaculée puisqu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Minerva obtempéra avec une moue et se mit à manger avec lenteur.

**XXX**

- Le repas étant fini, vous allez avoir les résultats du vote.

Tous les élèves se turent. Leurs yeux brillaient d'impatience. Si les professeurs n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la machination, ils auraient pus s'y tromper tant la comédie était si bien jouée !

- Professeur Flitwick ?

- Serdaigle.

- Professeur Chourave ?

- Poufsouffle.

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Serpentard.

- Professeur McGonagall ?

Minerva ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était naturel que les directeurs de Maison choisissent leur propre Maison !

- Gryffondor, finit-elle par répondre avec un demi-sourire.

- Pfiou ! chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait voter pour une autre Maison !

- Ne soit pas stupide, Ron, lui répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Professeur Ombrage ?

- Serpentard !

- Professeur Aurora ?

- Gryffondor.

- Professeur Vector ?

- Serdaigle.

- Professeur Babbling ?

- Serpentard.

- Professeur Gobe-Planche ?

- Gryffondor.

- Professeur Trelawney ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Euh… Gryffondor.

Minerva faillit lâcher un « on vous réveille Sibylle peut-être ? » mais s'en abstint.

- Et vous, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Minerva.

- Gryffondor…

Il y eu un silence.

- Si mes compte son bon, nous avons un vote pour Poufsouffle, deux vote pour Serdaigle, trois vote pour Serpentard et cinq votes pour Gryffondor, reprit Dumbledore.

De nouveau en silence, comme si la salle entière attendait que Dumbledore donne le signal pour les applaudissements. Le directeur eu un sourire amusé.

- Gryffondor l'emporte, dit-il dans un souffle.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements raisonna dans la salle. Les Gryffondor s'étaient levé et se félicitaient mutuellement. Certains élèves des autres tables criaient « vive Gryffondor ! » en fixant de loin la réaction d'Ombrage. Celle-ci serrait les points, le visage rouge. Rogue se contenta d'applaudir trois ou quatre fois des mains, mais se retourna malgré tout pour serrer la main de Filius et de Pomona, puis il fit face à Minerva. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. Rogue se baissa vers elle et murmura :

- Hmm… Minerva ? Votre victoire étaient prévue, au cas où vous l'auriez oubliez. Pas la peine d'être aussi excité.

- Oh... taisez-vous donc, Severus ! lâcha t-elle en serrant rapidement la main qu'il lui tendait. N'avez-vous donc pas vu ce que _mes_ élèves ont fait ?

- Si, si, bien sûr, bougonna Severus.

- C'était magnifique !

- Serpentard aussi…

- Oui, oui, évidemment, mais vos élèves vous ont-il représenté en poudre d'or ?

- Non, répondit simplement Severus.

- Alors la discussion est close !

Et Minerva se leva pour aller féliciter ses collègues. Severus enrageait, mais lorsqu'il vit Ombrage s'approcher de lui, le visage rouge, il eu envie de rire.

- Au vu du non exploit qu'a produit Gryffondor, Serpentard aurait dut être vainqueur de l'épreuve, bougonna t-elle.

- Je suis heureux que vous pensiez du bien de mes Serpentard, mais le tour de magie de Gryffondor était vraiment su… su… joli.

Le dernier mot eu du mal à sortir, bien que ce fut ce qu'il pensait réellement. En mélangeant le travail minutieux de Miss Granger et les pétards des jumeaux Weasley, les Gryffondor avaient obtenus un travail magnifique ! Mais en temps que directeur de Serpentard – et _détesteur_ _(nda : ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr que ce mot n'est pas dans le dictionnaire ? ah… bon, tant pis !)_ professionnel de ces crétins de Gryffondor – il ne pouvait pas se permettre – il ne voulait pas non plus d'ailleurs – de l'avouer à Minerva.

- Allez, maintenant, gagné vos dortoirs jeune gens ! clama Dumbledore en souriant.

Les élèves obéir non sans sortir dans des éclats de rire et des poignées de mains.


End file.
